Un tiempo de 2 años
by Kimi no-Oto
Summary: El tiempo puede ser tu aliado y tu peor enemigo, avanza lentamente pero también no te das cuenta del pasar de las horas. Dos años pueden ser nada, pero también puede ser un tiempo que jamás recuperaras... -Ya no me iré de tu lado, siempre estaré junto a ti… Haru-
1. Un tiempo de 2 años

_**Un tiempo de 2 años**_

Han pasado ya 2 años desde que Makoto se fue a la universidad en Tokio, todo para él cambio, el ritmo de vida era agitado y para la carrera que había escogido seria aún más descontrolado, todo avanzaba rápido especialmente para él, dejar el lugar donde había nacido y pasado su infancia y adolescencia fue difícil, pero sabía que nada en este mundo se detenía, que todo avanzaba como lo estaba haciendo el.

Desde el comienzo de sus estudios siempre estuvo ocupado, una nueva rutina todos los días, nuevas calles que conocer y caras desconocidas, pero una cosa que hecho de menos fue el mar esa escena que había visto desde pequeño ya no estaba más lo único que había a su costado eran montones de edificios uno más altos que otros, el mar que siempre había visto ya no encontraba ahí ya no más. Con los días se fue a acostumbrando a mirar los mismo edificios hasta que se olvidó de ellos y siguió como todas las demás personas ocupadas. Sus inicios de clases fueron complicados pero logro coger el ritmo y no se quedó atrás, tenía que hacer valer el esfuerzo que hicieron sus padres al poder enviarlo a este lugar así que se esforzó en los proyecto, tareas y actividades es grupos y por más complicados que fueran lo agradecía porque así su mente no divagaba en recuerdos del pasado.

De vez en cuando llegaba algún mensaje de Nagisa preguntándole como fue su día o simplemente comentado que sus exámenes se acercaban y que Rei lo ayudaría es repasar, agradecía a su amigo por mantener contacto con él y Rei en algunas ocasiones lo llamaba diciéndole lo que había averiguado sobre la temporada ya sea invierno o verano siempre le decía que frutas eran las que debía de comer en la estación en la que se encontraba. Parecía como si nunca se hubiese ido, porque sus dos amigos siempre estaban en contacto con él, como lo hacían en los días de preparatoria, pero al instante se reprochaba que no era así, ahora él estaba lejos y por el momento no conocía a nadie, pero era imposible reemplazar a sus amigos como ellos no había, los extrañaba y se preocupaba por ellos, especialmente por Haru.

Era este último al que más extrañaba y los primeros meses de estadía en el nuevo lugar fueron los peores. Siempre que terminaba de hacer sus cosas su mente rápidamente conjuraba preguntas respecto al estado de su amigo pelinegro ¿si comía correctamente, no solo caballa? ¿Qué nos pasara mucho tiempo en el agua? ¿Qué por nada en el mundo se enfermara gravemente? Todas esas preguntas siempre lo acosaban y el trataba de no perder la cabeza preocupándose en extremo después de todo lo que había hecho para alejarse de él, no podía regresar por unas preguntas que solo lo inquietaban a él, ya que estaba seguro que su amigo de ojos zafiro no estaría sufriendo por estas preguntas, porque muy bien sabía que era el tipo de persona que no mostraba interés por otra cosa que no sea agua aunque en esto último estaría mintiendo porque Makoto sabía que había otra cosa importante para Haru y esa es Rin.

Lo despertó el constante tic tac del reloj al abrir los ojos aún se encontraba presente la negrura de la noche y calculo que faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, se sentó en su cama se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con esta revolvió su cabello color oliva, ya no podía dormir pero sus parparon aun le pesaban, se quedó ahí sentado recordando lo que había soñado, al principio todo estaba mezclado unas imágenes se unían a otras y no tenían sentido pero después de unos minutos su sueño comenzaba a tener una historia pero no una creada por su cerebro lo que había estado viendo era recuerdos de cuando tenía 17 años de esos momentos divertidos y de su cercanía a Haru, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, con este día ya se hacía una semana completa desde que comenzó a tener esos sueños y en todos ellos aparecía Haru, si pudiera tener a su cerebro enfrente le reclamaría la falta de originalidad y algunas cosas más, de las que no estaba conforme. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al armario que tenía a unos pocos pasos, abrió un cajón y de el saco una polera de color plomo y de otro compartimiento eligió un pantalón negro, se cambió, al terminar miro el pequeño reloj que tenía a su lado y no se sorprendió al saber la hora, con los minutos que ya habían pasado eran las 5:13am, dejo salir un suspiro de derrota ya no había nada que hacer era muy temprano para hacer el desayuno y el quedarse ahí dentro tampoco lo ayudaba así que decidió salir a correr como lo había hecho unos días atrás.

Era bueno tener un parque a solo unas calles de tu casa especialmente cuando ya no puedes dormir, se dijo Makoto a sí mismo, ese lugar era relajador con esos enormes árboles que daban sombra a las personas que perdían contra el sol del verano, además tenía un camino de serpiente que daba la ilusión de que no tuviera fin, y hasta ahora en estos dos años no se había tomado la molestia de recorrerlo, sonrió, hoy sería el día que viera por primera vez el final de ese camino, inhalo profundamente y comenzó a trotar.

Mientras avanzaba un ligero viento rozaba su rostro sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y estiraban con cada paso que daba, se sintió bien mejor que la otra vez, así que apunto mentalmente el trotar todas las mañanas, siguió avanzado y al ínstate recordó esos días cuando era niño y corría para llegar a tiempo a clases ya que primero tenía que dejar a sus hermanos en el _kindergarten._ Recordó cuando corría desde su casa hasta las escaleras del tempo y entraba por la puerta de atrás, subía al segundo piso entraba al baño y sacaba de la tina a su amigo delfín, recordó hacer eso hasta el tercer año, recordó la casa de Haru como la de una película vieja que no había visto hace años.

En ese momento ya no se molestó en apartar esos recuerdos, dejo que vinieran como cartas que no quieres recibir, fue lento y le dolió, todas esas experiencias eran su preciado tesoro uno que se había empeñado en no recordar, pero ahora ya no necesitaba reprimirse ya no podía y honestamente no sabía porque lo había hecho, el no pensar en Haru.

Primero, pensó que se preocupaba demasiado por el y ahora que estaba lejos era mejor olvidarlo cosa que al final no pudo, pero después fue más honesto consigo mismo, y dejo salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería pensar en Haru porque le dolía, le dolía verlo porque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos ya que le era bien claro que al peli negro aparte del agua le interesaba Rin, sintió una punzada en el corazón, esa era la razón por la que no dudo en irse, sabía que al principio sería difícil y lo fue pero su consuelo fue pensar que todo era para bien, así pasaron dos años y ahora el pensar que tal vez ya no volvería a esa casa, le entristecía, sintió como su garganta se secaba a causa de que inconscientemente había subido la velocidad, ahora no trotaba, corría lentamente. Era una tontería él podía volver cuando quería no es como si hubiera matado a una persona o le estuviese prohibido regresar, él podía volver, pero ¿en verdad deseaba estar ahí de nuevo? si volvía vería de nuevo a su familia a la que había echado de menos muchas veces, a sus amigos con los que paso divertidos momentos los mejores si alguien le preguntaba, a la anciana que le saludaba todas las mañanas y también lo volvería a ver a él su mejor amigo, en el que podía confiar ciegamente, al que después de muchas noches en vela, de vueltas en su cama pensándolo una y otra vez, de días confusos y latidos inexplicables, resulto ser su primer amor Haru.

Con esto último dejo de limitarse y corrió con todo lo que tenía si pasaba una persona esta pensaría que estaría huyendo de algo y eso hacía, huía de el mismo de lo cobarde que fue ese día y de esos dos años, era extraño habían pasado tantos meses en los que prefería no haber pensado en todo eso y ahora en compañía de los arboles acepto que ya no había razón para dejarlo pasar, el volvería, regresaría al lugar de su infancia.

Se detuvo, rápidamente puso sus manos en sus piernas como soporte, le faltaba la respiración y su corazón le martillaba el pecho, sentía que su cara quemaba en parte por la agitación pero no podía negar que era vergonzoso el decir que quería a Haru hace años que no lo decía y como la primera vez su cara ardió completamente, pero era verdad lo quería y tenía que decirle lo que sentía aunque lo rechace y la consecuencia fuera perderlo, esta vez para siempre, recobro un poco de su fuerza levanto sus brazos hacia arriba y se estiro lo más que pudo luego los dejo caer y miro hacia a adelante lo que tenía enfrente era el fin del camino, este dejaba ver tiendas como una panadería que no había visto antes y más edificios, la escena era algo desalentador porque esperaba ver otra cosa como un océano impotente en pleno expendedor y de dijo a si mismo que un océano en pleno cuidad no estaría nada mal, volvió a sonreír era definitivo, volvería a ver ese hermoso y misterioso mar con el que había crecido.

* * *

_Buenas (la hora que sea en su país) a todos los que leen esta historia, este espacio después de cada capítulo es mi espacio para aclarar algunas cosas. PRIMERO como leen este es un capitulo narrado por alguien que todo lo ve y lo siente (pobre de mí) como vaya continuando con la historia esto va a ir cambiando (espero que para bien) SEGUNDO la trama de mi historia es _**_dos años después_**_ me gusta la idea de un Makoto más maduro y de un Haru algo perdido (oops spoiler!) TERCERO… que era… OH! si! con respecto a el tiempo, la carrera de Makoto y como es su departamento (le doy los lujos que se merece) se irán viendo más adelante aún sigo en conflicto conmigo misma sobre algunas cosas(los detalles cuentan)_

_ESO ES TODO ….por ahora… sin más que escribir(en este capítulo) espero que sea de su agrado, acepto opiniones, críticas y uno que otro grito por ser la primera vez._

_Agradezco a Word-sama por corregirme los errores de infarto._


	2. Al compás de los recuerdos

_**Al compás de los recuerdos**_

El viaje en tren fue más largo de lo pensó, durante un momento solo miro por la ventana y lo que vio eran casas distorsionadas por la velocidad y extensos campos verdes, dejándose llevar por el escenario se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Recordó el día en la estación de tren cuando todos se despedían de él, su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, su padre con un semblante sereno y sus hermanos rompiendo en llanto, a Nagisa agitando sus brazos energéticamente mientras gritaba una y otra ves que no se olvidara de el a Rei tratando de calmar al rubio para al final unirse a los gritos del muchacho y no tan lejos de ellos estaba Haru con la mirada fija en él, lo miraba de tal manera que no podía descifrar en que estaba pensando así que solo le respondió con una sonrisa, no la misma de todos los días si no una sonrisa de despedida, en ese instante las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente pero mientras los segundos pasaban iba tomando más velocidad, no supo cuantos minutos se quedó ahí parado, solo sintió que le tocaban amablemente el hombro y al mirar se encontró con una señorita que le pedía cortésmente que tomara asiento.

Busco el número de asiento que tenía en el boleto y se sentó, sus ojos le ardían y era porque quería llorar pero no lo hizo, no iba a llorar, ocupo su mente recordando cómo empezó su día, en la mañana aún se encontraba arreglando su última maleta estaba nervioso y mucho, cuando estaba metiendo los últimos objetos a su maleta su madre vino a su cuarto y le dijo que uno de sus amigos había venido, él no los esperaba hasta mas tarde por que Nagisa había acordado que todos ellos irían junto con su familia a la estación de tren, tal vez cambiaron de opinión y venían mas temprano pero se equivocó, por que la persona que estaba esperando afuera de su casa no era el rubio, ni el nadador del estilo mariposa, ni mucho menos Haru, era Rin una de las razones de su dolor.

Su celular vibrando en uno de sus bolsillos lo regreso a la realidad, lo saco rápidamente y se fijó que era una llamada de Nagisa ni alcanzo a decir ¨Hola¨ porque el de la otra línea ya estaba hablando.

-_Mako-chan, Mako-chan!- _le escucho gritar alegremente_ -¿es verdad, que regresas?!_- y eso estaba haciendo, estaba regresando pero no podía volver así nada mas, como quien regresa de clases, así que llamo a su casa y les dijo la noticia, pero recordaba solo llamar a su casa, entonces ¿cómo se enteró Nagisa?

-_Mako-chan… ¿estás ahí?_- lo regreso al presente -_Nagisa no deberías primero saludar_-fue lo que dijo-_Ehhhh_ _no seas así_- estaba casi seguro que su amigo sonreía -_Bueno, entonces me vas a decir sí o no y te digo antes que si dices que no entonces voy a ir a tu casa y me quedare con tu cuarto, estoy casi seguro que la señora Tachibana me lo dará porque soy como su cuarto hijo_-esto último lo estaba diciendo a modo de broma que eran muy típicas de el.

-_Como que su cuarto hijo_-le siguió el juego.

_Si! Soy como un miembro más de la familia, no te conté una vez que Ran-chan se encontró conmigo, al parecer se había perdido y cuando me vio, me reconoció como un miembro del club al que pertenecías, me dijo como se perdió y la ayude a regresar a casa, en el camino de regreso ella me pregunto si soy un adicto al agua y sabes que más, me conto que tú también te morías por el agua porque siempre estabas con Haru-chan entonces llego a la conclusión que todos nosotros éramos la reencarnación de anímales del océano y yo le dije que soy un divertido pingüino, cuando llegamos Ran-chan no quiso dejarme ir así que me quede a jugar y se hizo más tarde y me invitaron a cenar y como decir que no! Después Ren-kun me mostro un álbum de fotos y había varias de ellos dos, de toda la familia y adivina que más, encontré dos fotos, una al lado de otra, donde están Haru-chan y tú, ambas eran del día de graduación una de primaria y otra de la preparatoria y en ambas Haru-chan ni siquiera sonríe un poco, que mal buu_-termino de hablar Nagisa riendo al final.

Makoto había olvidado esas fotos y era cierto, en ninguna de esas fotos Haru sonreía, él siempre había pensado que el pelinegro realizaba ese acto bajo el agua como sabía que tenía una obsesión si podía llamarla así, por la antes nombrada, pero en eso también se equivocaba porque lo vio sonreír y se quedó asombrado pero rápidamente ese asombro se transformó en un pequeño dolor al darse cuenta de que la causa de su sonrisa era Rin, desde ese momento ese dolor mezclado con resentimiento comenzó a creer sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que se vio a si mismo en el tren abandonando su vida como la conocía y aventurándose a otra.

-_Mako-chan! Aun sigues ahí! ¿estás bien?_- la voz de su amigo lo regreso una vez mas a la realidad, tenía que agradecérselo una vez que llegara.

-_Perdón, estoy un poco cansado_- lo dijo para que no se preocupara –_mmm debes de estarlo, estas en un tren con un viaje de más horas de lo que yo podría aguantar sentado, no te preocupes que cuando llegues te voy a estar esperando, ya tengo a Rei con sus músculos listos para cargar el equipaje, solo dime a qué hora llegas y estaremos una hora antes_-

-_Todavía no te he dicho si estoy encamino o no_- le aclaro.

-_No hace falta que me lo digas, yo sé que vienes, Ran-chan me lo dijo anoche_-

Así que fue ella quien se lo dijo, no estaba molesto, no había razón para estarlo es mas, estaba agradecido por el favor que le hiso su hermana. -_Cuando llegue tienes que explicarme qué relación tienes con mi hermana_-le dijo con el tono de hermano protector que sabía que tenía.

-_Yo soy su príncipe, así que no estés celoso que el puesto de hermano aun lo tienes tú_- le dijo alegremente.

-_Eso espero, porque si no el presente que tengo para ti, se lo daré a otra persona_- se contagió del tono alegre de su amigo.

-_De verdad! Un presente_-grito-_wayyy espero que sea algo lindo,_ _¿dime, es un pingüino?! Espera, me vas a traer un pingüino de verdad!_- su amigo estaba realmente ilusionado aunque la idea de traer un pingüino vivo, si era descabellada.

-_Cálmate! Y no es algo vivo, si lo estuviera no me hubiesen dejado subir_-le explico.

-_Pero existe el contrabando_-soltó a si nada mas.

No podía creerlo, sabía que Nagisa no se media en sus pensamiento y algunas veces en sus acciones, le rogo a cualquier dios de que no hubiera hecho nada malo en estos dos años.

-_Eso no está bien, el contrabando, quien piensas que soy, obviamente no soy tu, así que ahora no te diré que es lo que te traje_-

_-Que malo_-comenzaba de nuevo a reírse-_OK dejare que sea una sorpresa, pero aun no me has dicho a qué hora llegas_-

Había olvidado esa pregunta, lo pensó un momento y recordó la hora de llegada.

-_El tren llegara a la estación a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde_-

-_Vas a pasar toda la noche en el tren, espero que tengas buena diversión Mako-chan_- ciertamente su amigo no se media a la hora de hablar.

-_Sí, si tratare de dormir lo mejor que pueda, gracias por preocuparte_- estaba siendo sarcástico. Escucho la risa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea -_Ya quiero que llegues Mako-chan, parece como si te hubieses ido hace mucho, mucho tiempo_-su tono de voz ahora era melancólico -_Han pasado muchas cosas, ya te las contare cuando llegues, será como regresar a los viejos tiempos, nosotros cuatro, sería bueno que Rin-chan también..._-no termino de hablar.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rin, sintió preocupación tal vez le había pasado algo y tenía que saberlo -_Nagisa ¿le paso algo a Rin?_- No estaba fingiendo, quería saber si estaba bien, el muchacho dudo antes de responder -_No… le paso nada malo, escucha Mako-chan_-

Ahora Makoto si se estaba inquietando, porque no le decía de una vez que es lo que había sucedido -_Lo que pasa es que Rin-chan se fue de nuevo a Australia, lo escogieron con otros 10 chicos más, para una preparación de nado profesional que se desarrolla en ese país y no volverá dentro de 3 años_-

Que estaba escuchando, que él no fue el único que se fue, también Rin -_¿Cuándo?_- le pregunto a Nagisa.

-_Eh... a inicios de este año en marzo_- continúo -_y ahora estamos a inicios de setiembre, ya son siete meses, el tiempo sí que pasa_-

-_Tienes razón_- respondió, se sentía ausente -_Mako-chan ya nos vamos a volver ver, estoy tan emocionado, Rei-chan también lo está no dejaba de hablar cuando se lo conté y Haru-chan bueno aun no lo sabe, cuando lo llame no respondió intente de nuevo y sigue igual_-

Su corazón dio un brinco, así que Haru no sabía, se sentía decepcionado y algo aliviado.

-_No se lo digas_- añadió rápidamente.

-_Pero porque!- _sonaba confundido.

No sabía explicar el porqué, solo sabía que ahora no quería que Haru supiera que regresaba, tenía que pensar las cosas que le iba a decir cuando lo viera y el verlo mañana no estaba en sus planes, no lo estaba evitando solo retrasaba el día de su encuentro, rápidamente se apresuró a responder, cualquier cosa para calmar las preguntas que su amigo se estaba haciendo mentalmente -_Es que quiero darle una sorpresa, tengo algunas cosas sobre agua y algunas recetas de caballa_- termino riéndose tontamente esperando que el muchacho entendiera.

-_Bueno como ustedes viven cerca se pueden ver después, pero definitivamente vamos a tener una reunión en grupo_- termino convenciéndose de las palabras de Makoto pero algo en su voz aun sonaba dudosa.

Se escuchó un bostezo que no provenía de él, se trataba de su rubio amigo. Fue entonces cuando fijo su vista al reloj que tenía en la muñeca y se asombró de la hora que era, las 12:30 de la media noche, las horas habían pasado y no se había dado cuenta, entonces lo que una vez le dijeron era cierto, que no sientes pasar el tiempo cuando estás haciendo algo que te gusta o divirtiéndote. Ahora estaba seguro de eso.

-_Nagisa ya es tarde, tienes que dormir_- hablo casi en un susurro, tenía que hacer que su amigo se duerma, porque si fuera por el rubio hablaría toda la noche, cosa que le agradaría pero sabía que tenían que descansar porque mañana seria aún más agotador que hoy.

-_Aun no, hablemos un poco más, cuéntame de las cosas que has hecho_- su voz sonaba suplicante y no podía negarle al más pequeño un rato más de conversación.

-_Está bien, solo un momento más_- respondió.

* * *

Espacio de Marie (si desean me pueden llamar asi ;D)

Holas! Aquí estoy yo siguiendo con la historia, fue un poco difícil que la inspiración venga a mí, no quiero romper con las expectativas que tienen cada uno de ustedes, de verdad sus comentarios me llenaron el corazón de sentimientos, son mis 5 cinco personas favoritas, aprecio sus comentarios, gracias por hacerme notar los dos errores que tenía en el primer capítulo, haberlo leído una y otra vez y otra vez y aun así algo pasa desapercibido (dramatismo) esta vez voy a tener más cuidado pero si me pasa de nuevo, no me coman (perdónenme) de nuevo gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruten de este capítulo nuevo.


	3. Cuenta regresiva

**Cuenta regresiva**

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, mas pesado de lo normal y se preguntó si estaría bien, desde que se despertó esa mañana todo le había salido mal y simplemente ya no tenía los ánimos para seguir intentando, así que se fue a su única fuente de relajación, su preciada agua; desde el momento que hiso contacto con ella toda la tensión del día despareció y ahora le parecía algo lejano y sin importancia. Se quedó ahí sin importarle el tiempo, no era como si tuviera algo importante que hacer, él había dejado de tener responsabilidades hace bastante tiempo, exactamente desde que se graduó y no estaba interesado en hacer otra cosa mas que disfrutar de su único lujo y así lo hizo se quedó en su bañera.

Por su cuerpo le recorría una sensación de relajación que le agradaba, no había otra cosa que le hiciera sentir lo mismo o por lo menos hasta ese día pensaba que no había otra cosa que lo pudiera satisfacer de esa manera. Se hundió en la tina y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mas del agua, esa agradable sensación de estar en un profundo vacío donde los ruidos externos no llegan, donde todo tu cuerpo siente un frio agradable como un abrazo consolador, que te arrastra mas profundo, donde tus pensamientos se alejan de ti y entras en un trance del cual no quieres salir, deseas quedarte ahí y esperar que tan profundo puedes llegar, palpar que hay mas allá y es en ese momento donde tus pulmones piden con urgencia algo de aire, la impresión de ser expulsado de nuevo a la seca tierra es desconsolador, Haru lo sabía muy bien pero no podía hacer nada era su cuerpo que respondía inconscientemente por un poco de aire, llenando profundamente sus pulmones de ese elemento valioso.

Se puso de pie en la tina y miro por la ventana que tenía a su lado, todavía brillaba el sol, no era necesario que saliera aun, así que volvió a sentarse y dejo descansar su espalda en la pared de la tina, esta vez no se hundió en ella, solo cerro los ojos y dejo que pasaran las horas.

Sintió como su cabeza caía y por eso fue que despertó, se sobo los ojos y estos se mojaron, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la bañera y al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que no solo fueron unos minutos, ya había oscurecido, así que había dormido toda la tarde, se percató que todo su cuerpo se estaba frio y que ya se encontraba todo arrugado pero eso no le importó, no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido con el agua como frazada, que definitivamente había resultado ser mejor que un colchón seco.

La idea de quedarse ahí por el resto de la noche paso por su cabeza como una tentadora propuesta pero algo no lo dejo y eran sus extremidades pidiendo a gritos un poco de espacio ya comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo molesto que subía desde sus pies hasta sus muslos, ya no aguanto mas, se paró y al instante cayo como trapo que avientan al suelo, su cabeza golpeo el duro mármol de la tina y la mitad de su cuerpo se quedó atrapado con el agua como si esta no quisiera que se valla, sus brazos no le respondieron como debían y no lo protegieron del golpe que recibió, así se quedó unos instantes, tratando de recobrar algo de fuerzas, que patético se dijo así mismo, debía de haber pensado primero que si se levantaba bruscamente era normal que ninguna de sus piernas aguante su peso, estaban adormecidas debido a la posición con la que se había quedado dormido.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, un dolor punzante e intenso, con sus brazos se sujetó de los bordes de la tina y se impulsó para poder salir del agua, ya fuera de la tina se sentó en el frio piso de mayólica, al instante que se sentó su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto del piso que ahora se encontraba mojado, estiro las piernas y luego las junto hacia su pecho e hizo eso por varios minutos cuando ya el hormigueo comenzaba a desaparecer se levantó con cuidado del suelo, al estar de pie pudo sentir como su piernas estaban mas calmadas, pero aún le seguían temblando.

Se quedó parado unos instantes, busco con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba la toalla, tenía el cuerpo mojado y comenzaba a sentir el tenue frio que se colaba hasta sus huesos, con toalla en mano se encamino hacia la puerta y al abrirla le recibió un oscuro pasillo, se preguntó exactamente qué hora eran, tal vez ya era medianoche y lo único que tenía que hacer es dirigirse a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama, quería hacer eso porque su cabeza le latía como si tuviera otro corazón y el recostarse le ayudaría a calmarlo, entro a su cuarto y escucho el tic tac del reloj, llevo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el aparato; se percató que no era tan tarde como esperaba, aun eran las 8:25 pm de la noche, no podía irse a dormir tan temprano.

Tardo solo unos minutos en ponerse su ropa; un pantalón color crema con un polo azul oscuro como su cuerpo ya no sentía frio no se puso nada encima así se dirigió a la cocina no por tener hambre y eso que no había comido nada ni el desayuno ni el almuerzo como había comenzado con el pie izquierdo se pasó todo el día con su mejor compañera, pero ni aun ella podía hacer desaparecer las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo, el respirar y beber agua, cuando sintió ese líquido desplazarse por su garganta y llegar a su estómago algo reacciono, sentía que se ahogaba y no pudo terminar de pasar todo el fluido que salió expulsado de su boca humedeciendo sus labios y mojando su polo, tosió un par de veces, parecía como si tuviera algo obstruido en la garganta, ahora ni el agua podía pasar de nuevo, con el dorso de su mano limpio su boca, con esto su día en la tierra seca iba definitivamente de mal en peor, que estaba pagando, si era alguna cuenta pendiente con alguien no se acordaba de quien.

Las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba la sala del peli negro era el de la luna que se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, no le importó no prenderlas era mejor así, se sentía mas a gusto, ya se había calmado con lo sucedió hace instantes por eso se acercó al jardín que tenía enfrente y al salir lo recibió una brisa nocturna, estaba de pie mirando el cielo que cuando bajo la vista y sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en un punto en particular, dándole la espalda a las plantas había un pequeño bulto de tierra irregular, se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas.

Había pasado en el invierno del año anterior, todos los días Haru alimentaba a un pequeño grupo de gatos callejeros, que siempre venían ya sea de noche o de día, para Haru esos gatos dejaron de ser callejeros y se convirtieron en sus huéspedes, con los que pasaba una buena compañía en esos días en los que no hacía nada mas que sentarse y mirar el escenario que tenía enfrente del jardín.

Aun lo recordaba bien, fue una noche en la que ya no podía dormir, salió de su habitación y algo lo llevo hacia el jardín de su hogar, como eran pasadas las doce el exterior se encontraba oscuro pero algo brillo en esa oscuridad, se acercó pisando con sus descalzos pies la fría tierra, cuando mas se acercaba pudo ver con mayor claridad que aquella cosa era uno de los gatos que siempre venía a su casa, su corazón latió más deprisa ya que el gato se encontraba echado como si durmiera pero tenía los ojos abiertos, por un momento pensó que no tenía vida pero su lenta respiración le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, fue entonces que recordó lo que le había dicho Nagisa un día que vino de visita a su casa.

-_Woow que gato mas viejo!_- hablo asombrado Nagisa mirando con sorpresa al gato de color miel.

- _Oye, Haru-chan ¿cómo crees que haya sido la vida de este gato?_ – le pregunto a su amigo.

-_No lo sé_- respondió con el mismo tono neutro con el que siempre hablaba.

- _Pues para mí, me parece que este gato ha de ser la cabeza de una pandilla gatuna, me da ese aire cuando lo veo _– continuo – _espero que haya tenido una buena vida, ahora parece que solo espera el "momento"_-

El de ojos zafiro que había estado viendo con interés el agua de su baso ahora poso sus ojos en aquel gato, el realmente no veía nada malo en el animal siempre pensó que estaba igual que los demás, así lo creyó, hasta esa noche. Comprendió lo que pasaba, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, no podía impedirlo.

Levanto al gato con delicadeza y se sentó a la orilla de la entrada del jardín, puso el gato en su regazo y con el mayor cuidado comenzó acariciarlo lentamente, el gato respondió a su acción con un leve y débil ronroneo.

Las horas pasaban y Haru seguía acariciándolo, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes pero aun así la luz que emanaba de ella se colaba por los agujeros que tenían estas, su mano seguía un patrón de arriba, abajo, sintiendo la débil respiración del gato; hasta que ya no la percibió mas, su mano se detuvo en medio esperando con ahogo que el pecho del gato volviera a levantarse con aquella respiración, espero ansioso pero mientras más minutos pasaban nada sucedía, cerro su mano en un puño y su mirada se oscureció pero no lloro.

El recordar esa noche fue como alejarse del presente, vivir de nuevo aquella sensación de soledad más de la que ya sentía, su estómago comenzó a dolerle y no solo eso su cabeza comenzó a hincar de nuevo cada vez más fuerte, no soporto estar ahí, salió de su casa.

No le importo saber a dónde iba solo necesitaba alejarse, tomar algo de aire fresco, comenzaba a sentir que su casa ya no lo acogía como antes, se preguntó si sería así desde ahora, salió apresurado y no le importó cerrar bien la puerta principal, además en todos estos años ninguna persona extraña había entrado infragantemente y no había razón para que entrara justo este día.

Las personas que él conocía (que eran pocas) siempre entraban por la puerta principal, terminaban esperando largos minutos en la entrada ya que Haru siempre se encontraba ocupado con el agua, algunas se cansaban de esperar y simplemente se iban, que pasaba la mayoría de veces, pero eso no era el caso de una persona, esta sabía que el pelinegro se encontraba "ocupado" así que sin descaro entraba por la puerta de atrás, era como una entrada solo para él ya que siempre estaba abierta.

Cuantas veces le había dicho a Haru que también cerrara con llave esa puerta, le decía constantemente que cualquier persona podía entrar por ahí pero el acusado no le importaba demasiado, le respondía que en su casa no había cosas de gran valor a menos que el intruso tenga hambre y termine llevándose toda su caballa cosa que era improbable.

Cuantas veces había tenido esa charla ya no se acordaba, no comprendía porque el otro se empeñaba en que hiciera lo que le recomendaba, si lo hacia el muchacho ya no tendría forma alguna de entrar, acaso estaba conforme de esperar afuera de su casa todos los días y si el nunca salía de la bañera se pasaría todo el día de pie en la entrada, simplemente no lo entendía.

Pero no le dijo aquel pensamiento y no le dijo muchas otras cosas, sin embargo se sorprendió que su compañero lo entendiera aun si no decía palabra alguna, el otro siempre acertaba en lo que estaba pensando hasta en las palabras que no decía, parecía como si pudiera leerle la mente, tenía que aceptar que esa técnica le felicitaba algunas cosas pero también le llego a molestar así que un día le pregunto, como es que sabía lo que él no decía y este respondió con esa sonrisa amable suya _"Yo solo puedo. ¿Sabes cuantos años hemos estado juntos?"-_termino diciendo.

Y era cierto, no eran simples conocidos, hermanos tal vez pero su relación no era de esa forma, en ocasiones era como una mamá preocupada por su hijo, no le desagradaba para nada, quizás por momentos si era muy insistente pero tenía una muy buena razón para ser así y era la despreocupada actitud del pelinegro.

No obstante había un punto importante que aquel muchacho no conocía y era que Haru se había asegurado de conocer cada expresión de éste y luego le había hecho el favor de actuar como si no supiera nada de él.

Se encontraba bajando las escaleras, su estómago le dolía más fuerte y sudaba aunque corría un viento refrescante, sus pensamientos se amontonaban en su mente no podía tenerlos en orden y aun no terminaba de bajar todas la escaleras cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas y su estómago se contrajo queriendo vomitar pero no lo dejo, sintió ese líquido amargo en su garganta y no lo resistió mas lo boto de su boca mojando nuevamente su polo, noto que todo lo que veía se pintaba de puntos negros, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor porque todavía se encontraba en un escalón, no había pisado tierra firme y no lo haría, los sonidos a su alrededor se iban desvaneciendo alejándose de él, como su conciencia.

Todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era como un sueño, uno muy divertido, pero no era una ilusión sino una realidad, por fin había llegado después de dos años sin volver, ahora se encontraba ahí, en su hogar, vio a sus padres como siempre los recordaba, a sus hermanos que estaban más grandes, vio que Ran tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y le daba a su cara un toque más refinado y que Ren estaba mas alto pero aun tenía esa cara de niño consentido.

Ambos hermanos se abalanzaron hacia el uno se colgó se su cuello y la otra se apegó a su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas y así en esa posición se pusieron a llorar. Makoto no podía separarlos, se acomodó como pudo y con la mano libre que tenía sobo la cabeza de Ren y de Ran.

Sus padres se acercaron a él, su madre se unió al abrazo y su padre gentilmente le sobo la cabeza como había hecho cuando era más pequeño, aquel sentimiento familiar volvió a él, estar rodeado de personal a las que quería mucho y viceversa era agradable, pero la sorpresa no termino ahí, al instante en que sus padres retiraron a los hermanos de Makoto una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, le hizo dar un brinco, su mirada se posó aquí y allá hasta que al fin los vio.

Nagisa venia corriendo a toda velocidad y siguiéndole estaba Rei, camino hacia ellos pero el rubio fue más rápido y mas astuto porque llego hacia él y se aventó cogiéndole por sorpresa, se agarró fuertemente de su cuello justo como su hermano había hecho, el mas pequeño repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras reía, cuando Rei los alcanzo no dijo nada sus ojos están vidriosos pero aun así sonrió al ver a Makoto.

Nagisa agarro a Rei por el brazo, lo atrajo hacia ellos dos y los tres compartieron un tierno y melancólico abrazo.

El camino de regreso a casa fue como una caravana, sus padres habían contratado un automóvil que los llevara de regreso por lo que el transcurso del viaje fue rápido, dentro del vehículo una animada charla estaba presente, todos querían saber cómo habían sido los días de Makoto en Tokio, como le iban en los estudios, si había tenido algún problema, Nagisa como siempre sin medirse le pregunto si había ido a la policía, Makoto le recalco que no era esa clase de chico, pero después todos comenzaron a reír como si hubiese sido una buena broma aunque el de ojos cereza lo decía bien en serio.

Cuando llegaron por fin a su casa la madre de Makoto ya tenía el listo almuerzo, todos se acomodaron en la mesa y para el peli oliva fue el almuerzo mas cálido que había tenido después de esos dos años. Así paso la tarde de risa en risa, recordando los momentos que había tenido en ese comedor y enterándose de las cosas que habían pasado cuando no estaba.

Cuando el cielo perdía el tono anaranjado y comenzaba a ponerse oscuro la señora Tachibana anuncio que era hora de la cena, había preparado la segunda comida preferida de Makoto (la primera fue la del almuerzo) la cena fue como el almuerzo divertida y nada silenciosa, sus dos amigo se encontraban a su derecha y a su izquierda y le lanzaban preguntas de todo tipo, sus hermanos que están al frente de ellos escuchan atentos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Era todo un placer estar ahí, se sentía relajado y no le importaba que no hubiese descansado nada al llegar, poseía todo el día de mañana para dormir, tenía 3 meses para disfrutar de ellos, se aseguró de tener el tiempo para que las cosas vallan a su ritmo, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que no sabía era que el tiempo no perdona, que esos dos años pudieron ser lo mejor para él si se quedaba, pero se fue y las cosas tomaron el rumbo de su decisión.

Ya eran pasadas las 8 pm y sus amigos ya se habían ido prometiéndole que regresarían otro día para hacer una gran fiesta por su regreso, desde que se fueron no pudo estar tranquilo ya que una mezcla de preocupación y angustia se apodero de él, después de ordenar sus cosas en su cuarto esa sensación persistía en quedarse con él, no deducía de que era, pero no le agradaba para nada, decidió que salir a tomar algo de aire fresco sería lo mejor, les dijo a sus padres que ya regresaba y se llevó con el su polera color crema.

Camino con dirección a las escaleras no sabía exactamente porque, ya que no tenía la intensión de ver a Haru pero era necesario que pasara por ahí, mientras caminaba su corazón latía con mas fuerza, ¿qué le pasaba?, tal vez iba a tener una repentina subida de adrenalina por la emoción de este día.

Makoto hubiera preferido que sea eso o cualquier otra cosa, pero lo que sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos le helo la sangre.

Había alguien tirado en el suelo no llevaba mas que un polo y un simple pantalón y había comenzado a hacer frio, no podía verle la cara porque esta estaba en otra dirección, el peli oliva se acercó mas con su corazón martillándole el pecho, su respiración se había acelerado pero ¿Por qué? Cuando se encontraba a poca distancia esa mezcla de sensaciones desapareció para ser reemplazada por miedo total, conocía ese cuerpo, había visto ese cabello incontables veces, dejo de pensar y se lanzó hacia él, de su garganta salió solo un nombre al que apreciaba y amaba tanto, Haru.

* * *

_Comentario de la escritora!_

_Por favor perdónenme, se que no he actualizado nada en esta semana y de verdad me culpo por eso, no voy a poner excusas tontas, les voy a decir la verdad ese martes dormí todo el día, si tooodoo el día desde la mañana hasta la noche, mi mama me grito horrible porque no comi nada y cuando me desperté tampoco tenía hambre (estomago mio, que pasa?) ¿porque? Bueno como soy una adicta obsesiva a los libros tuve una maratón de lectura desde el domingo temprano hasta el martes en la madrugada (pase todo el día en cama) y para que no me descubrieran tenia a mi mejor amiga lámpara para que me ayudara con su luz por las noches, fueron buenas noches (en fin)._

_Cuando me desperté me fije que eran las 8 y no se cuanto pm y mi cerebro estaba muy usado (culpa de la imaginación sin descanso) y otra cosa mas mi herramienta de escritura no estaba en su lugar, toda desesperada fui con la principal sospechosa y …. muchas cosas pasaron, ahahaha intriga! esta bien les diré, fue mi madre quien la tenía, estaba muy enojada así que cuando me vio me grito feoo yo estaba _(°×°;)_ -literalmente- y como no podía decirle la razón por la que dormí todo el día me calle, no voy a poner en riesgo mi liberta de lectura ya me la restringieron una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Fueron unos minutos muy intensos pero al final se calmó, no fui solo yo la que había minado su día pero fue conmigo con la que exploto, el beneficio de ser la última hija (sarcasmo)._

_Bueno esa es la razón por la que no actualice ese día y ahora si alguien se pregunta porque no actualice el miércoles, bueno pues es porque me prometí no escribir nada esos días, los miércoles como cada capítulo nuevo de Free! me inundan sentimiento que hacen que mi juicio se nuble y parezca un caracol en busca de una nueva hoja, ahora tenía el jueves pero ese día tenía pendiente otra cosa que me hubiese gustado no hacer pero no era decisión mía._

_Llego viernes y me dispuse a escribir pero cuando mis dedos tenían que hacerlo no pasó nada, tenía la idea pero las palabras no salían y desde ese momento llego mi odisea con este capítulo, todo el día sentada y nada, vino sábado en la tarde y estaba avanzado lento pero aun así no me gustaba como estaba quedando así que en mi arrebato descontrolado de furia borre todo lo que tenía y me fui a re-leer capítulos de mi libro favorito __**Cazadores de Sombras: los orígenes. **Y ahí me quede hasta que una nueva idea mucho mejor se apodero de mi deje mi libro y comencé a escribir acompañada de mi buen amigo mi mp3 SORA._

_Deben creerme cuando les digo que la inspiración no es fácil a veces llega pero como viene también se va, escribí toda la noche y la tarde del domingo hasta la noche y no es fácil, jamás vuelvo a escribir un domingo._

_Y ya no sigo porque no quiero esto se alargue mas, no se trata de mí y lo que me pasa, esto se trata de Makoto y Haruka y la historia que quiero contarles. Pero no les voy a dejar sin explicaciones que siempre son buenas. Aquí termino yo con mi vida en la realidad._

_Ahora sí, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad ustedes me hacen feliz y me emociona que les guste lo que escribo, muchas gracias! Por darse el tiempo y dejar reviews por eso en este capítulo no me contuve y escribí hasta que me pareció que debía terminar (justo es esa parte, soy mala xD) pero no angustien que definitivamente habrá una actualización el martes._

_Sigo, leí en un review que alguien estaba confundido con respecto a Makoto y Rin y Haru. AQUÍ vienen las aclaraciones PRIMERO no va a ver un makorin, me gusta la pareja pero en la historia no van a tener esa relación, será diferente solo __**física**__… JA! los engañe, ellos dos no van a tener nada de esto o aquello. _

_SEGUNDO Rin se fue de nuevo a Australia el país que lo rompió, masoquismo… no es eso, tengo la idea de hacer que nuestro tiburón se libere de todas sus sombras, yo presentía desde el comienzo del anime que Rin no solo es así por culpa de Haru y mis sospechas fueron aclaradas en el cap. 11 (lagrimas) hice que se valla de nuevo porque no quiero que Rin parezca el malo de la historia y no lo será, el estará presente en la vida de Haru no como un posible pretendiente sino bueno mas adelante lo sabrán._

_TERCERO este capítulo tiene algo de experiencia mía y de una de mis hermanas es por eso que está redactado de una manera que encontraran algo confuso (?), espero que lo entiendan porque es como ella y yo lo sentimos._

_CUARTO y último este capítulo esta tiene doble protagonista, repartido en mitad y mitad me pareció una buena idea escribirlo así y el resultado me pareció ser de lo mejor y por eso espero que les guste._

_Ahora sin nada mas que escribirles (porque de verdad me pase con las líneas de comentario) espero que cuando lean el cap. lloren ….. ok es broma, tan solo quiero que lo disfruten._

_*AH! casi me olvido de esto hay algunas líneas que las saque del CD drama y de la novela me pareció un complemento perfecto, si alguien logra notarlas se ganara la oportunidad que de que cualquier idea que tenga entre en la historia, sea cual sea (pero que no sea muy loca) lo escribiré para su deleite._

_Ahora si ya termine_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que será el martes sin falta! _


	4. Don't shed any tears

**Don't shed any tears**

_-Haru_-le susurraron al oído.

_-Haru_-lo oyó una vez mas.

Quien era el que le llamaba, todavía no reconocía la voz. Otra vez escucho su nombre, la forma en que lo decía sonaba angustiada y necesitada. Quería saber de quién provenía, quien era, quería calmar su preocupación. Se movió intentando pararse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, ¿dónde estaba? Y como respondiendo a su pregunta todo se aclaró, se vio a si mismo descansando de espaldas en el suelo, que no estaba seco ya que una fina capa de agua se extendía debajo de él.

A su lado había varios objetos, trofeos, unos goggles, hojas en blanco y una foto que no alcanzo a ver con claridad. Obligo a su brazo a moverse para coger aquella fotografía pero cuando estaba por tocarla otra mano lo cogió antes, no estaba solo, en ese lugar había otra persona más.

Esta se llevó la foto y la tiro lejos, para luego acercarse al pelinegro y arrojarse encima de él, lo abrazo, sintió las lágrimas calientes del otro cayendo por su pecho, por reflejo llevo su mano a la cabeza de este y la sobo, su cabello se sentía realmente suave así que no paro pero las lágrimas de la otra persona cesaron ya no parecía reaccionar era como si durmiera pero no lo estaba, un cosquilleo le hizo moverse, y luego vino uno y otro más, bajo su vista lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía.

Lo que estaba pasando lo dejo sorprendido, ese chico estaba dejando sus huellas en él, lo abrazaba más fuerte y sorbía mas del ojiazul, tan intensamente como si el atrapado fuera a desaparecer.

–_Haru_- le oyó decir.

Esa voz, así que era el quien lo había estado llamando, pero aun no sabía quién era, ¿lo conocía?

_-Haru, Haru-_ volvió a repetir con urgencia.

El nombrado quiso separarse de el para verle bien el rostro, pero el otro como si leyera su mente lo hizo primero, se separó de su pecho para hacerle frente. Al fin lo pudo ver, vio sus ojos esmeralda, su cabello color oliva, su rostro de suaves fracciones, lo vio todo, y ni con eso supo de quien se trataba, lo miro a los ojos y había algo en la mirada de ese chico que lo inquietaba como si gritara internamente que se trataba de el, no de otra persona.

Se obligó a recordar, tenía que ser alguien importante para el así lo sentía ya que su pecho recordaba por alguna razón un abrumador sentimiento que había olvidado.

_-Apresúrate-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

El de ojos esmeralda no lo dejo pensar, sin previo aviso dejo caer su rostro en el cuello de Haru, sus manos comenzaron a tocarlo suave y lentamente, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba y el contacto de sus manos en su pecho despojado de ropa era un alocado frenesí de deseos, esto no podía ser real, no debía, pero entonces porque se sentía tan bien.

Trato de separarse del peli oliva pero le fue imposible, noto de nuevo ese cosquilleo ahora en su cuello y supo lo que estaba haciendo, abrió su boca para dejar escarpar un quejido, su cuerpo poco a poco se llenaba de marcas.

Sabía que tenía que despertar en algún momento pero porque no lo hacía ahora, que quiera su cerebro que pasara.

_-Haru-chan-_ escucho su nombre con ese honorifico del cual siempre se quejaba, se molestó no iba a soportar eso.

–_Makoto te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme así-_ salió de su boca apresuradamente sin pensarlo como si estuviese acostumbrado a aquella respuesta para ese agravio a su nombre.

Se calló al instante _Makoto_ ese nombre que salió de su boca, volvió a repetirlo y como respuesta el otro muchacho paro, alzo su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, ahora ya no tenía esa mirada de urgencia, esta había sido reemplazada por una de genuino cariño, todo al decir su nombre, probó una vez mas.

–_Makoto- _

El nombrado sonrió, una bella sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, no supo porque pero lo abrazo, queriendo retenerlo como si en cualquier momento Makoto pudiera desaparecer. El peli oliva le correspondió con más urgencia, hundió de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de Haru y esta vez no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí.

Aunque todo solo fuera una ilusión parecía real, al menos para el peli negro así lo era, se preguntó una vez mas cuando seria que su conciencia lo alejara de aquella ilusión, abriera los ojos y todo a su alrededor desapareciera, que ya no sintiera aquel otro cuerpo que justo ahora encerraba en un abrazo.

Makoto se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Haru, que volvió a caer en el mojado suelo, sus miradas aún estaban unidas, ahora eso era su único contacto. Todo alrededor era silencioso el único ruido provenía de sus respiraciones que estaban en ritmos diferentes. Y no duro mucho ya que fue el peli verde que rompió aquel manto de silencio, fue una pregunta que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

_-¿Puedo besarte?-_

Abrió con sorpresa los ojos, podía pasar muchas cosas pero de todas, su cerebro escogió la más retorcida. Tenía que haber dicho que no, debía haber dicho que no pero de sus labios salió una tímida respuesta totalmente opuesta a lo que había pensado.

–_No preguntes por todo-_

Un repentino calor subió y se quedó en su rostro, pudo haber volteado su cara pero no lo hizo se quedó ahí esperando el movimiento del otro. Makoto no hizo nada y los instantes fueron eternos acaso lo había engañado con esa pregunta, si era así una decepción se apodero de él y se sorprendió al saber que esperaba por aquel beso.

No pasó nada durante unos minutos, todavía seguían viéndose el uno al otro, si no iba a pasar nada mejor se levantaba, ya no se sentía cómodo, parecía como si estuviera atrapado intento levantarse y fue cuando de repente Makoto lo tomo de los hombros.

Fue acercándolo lentamente hacia él, la distancia entre ellos dos comenzaba a desaparecer, percibió su respiración en su cara, vio esos ojos esmeralda brillar de deseo, así que al final si lo iba a hacer, entonces porque se demoraba tanto, se quejó mentalmente Haru.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de encontrarse y para el peli negro ya era toda una tortura el seguir esperando así que corto la distancia entre ellos con un dulce e inocente beso y hasta ahí creyó que todo acabarías pero no fue así, algo en su compañero despertó una necesidad desenfrenada de querer más y él también lo quería.

Se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez no se separaron se quedaron pegados y al instante algo los empujo a seguir a delante, abrieron paulatinamente sus bocas saboreando lo que había adentro, un gustillo dulzón eso fue lo que sintió Haru.

Esto si que era malo, como podía disfrutar de algo así en un sueño, se sentía bien que deseo que durara por más tiempo, su estómago se sacudía con cada tacto que sentía dentro de su boca, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, sintió como la mano de Makoto jugaba con su cabello negro y al mismo tiempo lo apretaba más hacia él, se quedó así disfrutando de la excitación que se levantaba en el con tan solo unos besos profundos.

Llego a querer más, deseaba explotar toda esa locura. Pero sabía que tenía que terminar.

_-Ma…Mako..to- _no podía hablar mas claro ya que su boca se encontraba ocupada.

El otro al escuchar su nombre se detuvo, separo lentamente su boca y pasó su lengua por sus húmedos labios. Con solo hacer eso fue suficiente para que Haru quisiera más, volver a juntar sus labios y llegar mas lejos, de verdad lo deseaba pero sabía que todo lo que había pasado era solo un sueño uno que lo dejaría con un vacío al despertar.

Le estaba comenzado a doler su pecho, una presión incomoda se dio cuenta de que era hora de que despertara, la realidad venia por el como un tiburón viene a su presa y no podía hacer nada para salvarse.

Como comprendiendo su angustia el peli oliva lo abrazo una vez mas, y fue esta vez Haru el que se perdió en su cuello respirando ese aroma que conocía muy bien, inhalando cuantas veces le sea posible antes de abrir los ojos y ya no verlo jamás.

Porque sabía muy bien que esta persona ya no estaba a su lado, desde hace dos años, no lo había vuelto a ver, no sabía nada, el cómo se encontraba le era desconocido, fueron eso dos años que las cosas para Haru le fueron más difíciles y mas vacías, no había comenzado nada y dejo de preocuparse por hacer algo con él, solo dejaba que los días pasaran si tenía compañía era solo por unos momentos luego volvía a estar solo.

Como era la vida al principio estas con todos y cuando menos te lo esperas ya no hay nadie a tu alrededor. Siempre pensó que el agua era lo único que necesitaba, que ya no haría falta nada más, se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Y de la peor manera.

* * *

Comentario por Marie!

_Buenas! Lo que sea en su país! _

_Cumpli! YEHHHHHH ok, si es algo tarde, pero aun es martes y dije que actualizaría un martes así que vale! _

_Este capítulo adadasdas está lleno de deseo para el gusto de ustedes, ya era hora de que se pusiera interesante, si… porque pedí la opinión de alguien y cuando termino de leer los capítulos me dijo que estaba aburrido, que había drama SI pero aun así le faltaba chispa y creo que la encontré o por lo menos eso espero. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, los quiero un montón y por eso trato de escribir mejor y de tomar las mejores idead para este FIC. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo cada semana! espero que no me dejen a mitad de camino. (__no se vallan!...) _

_Ustedes pueden decirme algunas ideas, recomendaciones lo que sea. Soy una hoja en blanco y me gustaría que ustedes aporten también *se pone de rodillas*_

_Como sabrán mañana miércoles es un día que no quería que llegara nos abandona un anime que se apodero totalmente de mi corazón, ideas, sentimientos y demás. Free! nunca lo voy a olvidar lo mejor (y soy sincera) de mi vida viendo anime. Como siempre escribo y digo __**"**__**Animes hay muchos pero series como FREE! te dejan marca en el corazón" **_

_Mis últimas palabras, espero que les gustes este capítulo y hablen más conmigo (trato de no sonar desesperada, pero lo estoy, perdónenme!) _

_Gracias a todos por leer de esta nueva actualización y nos vemos el próximo martes. _


	5. Aggressive groove

_**Aggressive Groove**_

Sentía que su angustia se incrementaba con cada nuevo minuto que marcaba el reloj, habían pasado mas de 5 horas desde que llego a su casa con un cuerpo encima de su espalda, entro agitado y visiblemente alterado, con un grito llamo a su madre, puso el cuerpo de Haru en el sofá y lo vio cara a cara, hace dos años que no lo veía y el tenerlo así, pálido, sudado y con notorias ojeras en sus ojos, no era la manera de volverlo a ver, no entendía o mejor dicho aun no comprendía porque su amigo había terminado así que había pasado en estos dos años, eso era algo que desconocía totalmente.

La situación se calmó en casa de los Tachibana después de lo sucedido, lo que ahora necesita Makoto era un buen descanso, si y uno muy bueno pero por el momento ese pedido llegaría tarde.

La noche para él se le hizo eterna, su cama se encontraba ocupada por su desmayado amigo y como no quiso dejarlo sin cuidado tendió un improvisado futón en el suelo junto a él, tenía la esperanza de que quizás despertara en medio de la noche. No pudo consolar el sueño, era como si todo su cansancio hubiera salido huyendo de su cuerpo mientras una fina intranquilidad lo acompañaba en su velada.

Mientras lo minutos y horas pasaban sus pensamientos se preocupaban de un solo tema ¿Qué clase de vida estaba llevando Haru, para llegar hasta esos extremos?Le rondaba algunas ideas nada agradables, molesto por no saber lo que pasaba, se sentó en el suelo, aun eran las 3:38 am, el cielo seguía oscuro y no había luna, eso lo supo con tan solo mirar la ventana que tenía arriba, ni un atisbo de luz entraba por ella.

Que podía hacer, esto no era Tokio que siempre por muy tarde o temprano que fuera encontrabas una o dos personas, en parques o veredas, pero esto no era la capital, era tan solo un pueblo muy tranquilo, donde ahora mismo las personas dormían placenteramente y les molestaría que su sueño les sea interrumpido, aunque sea el sonido de las olas romperse en la orilla el que ayuntara a Morfeo, pero eso era el mar al que ya todos estaban acostumbrados y Makoto no era el océano.

No podía salir, fue la conclusión final, miro por todo su habitación, nada dentro de ese espacio había cambiado, seguía como lo había dejado, sus ojos se detuvieron en el bulto de su cama.

_-Nada ha cambiado en esta habitación pero algo me dice que tu si has cambiado… Haru_- susurro.

Se acercó más, no era suficiente, quería que estuviera despierto preguntarle que le había pasado, que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, había estado comiendo bien, no pasaba muchas horas en su bañera, que era de los gatos que venían a su casa, que estaba estudiando, paro en seco, había estado pensando en el… por lo menos una vez.

Ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo, cuando sus pensamientos iban a formular alguna idea para esto, un quejido salió de los labios del inconsciente, se estaba quejando débilmente, cualquiera que fuera su sueño, hacia que la realidad se enterara de que era hora de salir a la superficie.

Acerco su rostro hasta sentir la respiración del pelinegro soplarle su nariz, el constante _tic tac tic tac tic tac _del reloj era el único sonido que acompañaba su espera, vio que sus parpados temblaban y se estremeció

Si Haru iba a despertar que sería los primero en salir de su boca, pensó en las preguntas de antes pero se dijo que no eran lo mejor en esta situación, no te preguntan si quieres comer helado cuando estas resfriado.

Pero tampoco debía de despertarse y encontrarse con un rostro muy pegado al suyo, se separó, como serían las cosas cuando el pelinegro abriera los ojos, acaso el trato en ellos dos sería distinto y si lo fuera como trataría a Haru, que tanto había cambiado, no lo sabía.

Ahora no tenían 17 o 18 años, Haru ya había cumplido 21, el día de su cumpleaños le envió un mensaje de texto felicitándolo, nunca llego la respuesta, pero tampoco estaba esperando una, sabía como era su amigo, Makoto lo sabía muy bien.

Se retiró de nuevo a su futón, se hecho mirando el techo ni se molestó en taparse, el frio que tenia se había esfumado.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y la oscuridad lo recibió como las noches anteriores, su cabeza ya no le dolía pero aun así la sentía pesada, igual estaban sus extremidades, desistió de levantarse, con sus ojos fijos en el techo el sueño se abalanzo a él, su parpados se le hicieron de metal sus ojos se cerraban sin poder tenerlos abiertos por más de 5 segundos, no se esforzó, dejo que el sueño se lo llevara.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban de lleno por la ventana de la habitación acompañado de un calor que no podías ignorar, su cabello se le pegaba a la frente y sus mejillas quemaban, con la ventana cerrada, la habitación de Makoto era una caldera todo gracias al calor, se levantó pesadamente del suelo y abrió la ventana, la refrescante brisa que sintió de lleno en su rostro fue maravilloso, fresco, limpio y frio.

Se fijó en la hora, 8: 45 am podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes del primer piso, el de platos y voces discutiendo, los mellizos aun mantenían esas riñas infantiles.

Se fijó una vez más en el aspecto de Haru, cuando lo vio claramente noto que su palidez había desaparecido y su rostro se pintaba con su color normal, todavía persistían la ojera, sabía que estas no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

Siguió mirando su rostro, todo lo que había pasado en la noche ahora solo parecía un mal sueño, se percató que el cabello de Haru estaba más largo, _no se lo ha cortado_ pensó, su rostro había tomado el paso del tiempo, mas maduro pero manteniendo sus finas líneas, con sus ojos iba trazando cada diferencias que notaba en el rostro del pelinegro, cuantas más podía resaltar, se le quedo como tarea, ya que los ojos Haru comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, a parpadear varias veces, acomodándose a la luz de la mañana.

Makoto con el corazón en la boca se separó torpemente de su lado cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo de madera, Haru escucho el sonido, se levantó de la cama sentándose, su cabeza estaba mejor, no pesaba ni dolía, se sobo los ojos y al retirar su mano, se dio cuenta del cuerpo que estaba a sus pies, este yacía inmóvil con las manos en la cara.

Makoto había estado esperando toda la noche a que despertara y ahora lo estaba pero el estar tirado en suelo era tan vergonzoso para él. Que hayan pasado dos años y era esto lo primero que veía del peli oliva. Se armó de valor y se levantó.

_-Ha-Haru!... ¿cómo te sientes?-_ lo miro a los ojos inquieto, por ahora era lo mejor que tenía.

Haru con los ojos abiertos, se preguntó si lo que veía era real, en la noche se encontraba en su casa, luego en las escaleras y ahora veía a Makoto, que distorsionada realidad era esta.

_-Makoto, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? _– fue lo primero que le pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Pero al instante cayo en cuenta de que ese lugar no era su habitación, no estaba sentado en su cama, no traía puesta la ropa que se puso después de su baño. ¿Qué había pasado?

Makoto vio la confusión en los ojos de Haru, después todo su amigo no llegaba a recordar, lo que le había pasado.

La explicación que le dio al pelinegro, fue corta, no había mucho que decir, ya que Makoto solo conocía su parte de la historia y esperaba que Haru le contara la suya. Fue en vano, porque este no contribuyo nada al terminar.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, que mas había para decir, _"vamos a desayunar"_ dejando las razones del desmayo de Haru en total misterio, sabia cuáles eran los síntomas, los había visto muy de cerca, repetidas veces se perdio recordando lo había visto echado en su cama, con fiebre, sin poder moverse, tomando pastilla para poder dormir, temblando debajo de las sabanas mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado.

_-"Estamos en el mismo barco, Tachibana"-_ le había contestado una noche y sus palabras resonaron en toda la habitación.

_-Makoto_- su nombre lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Alzo la cabeza, no supo cuando la había bajado y se encontró con ese par de ojos zafiros mirándolo, escrutando lo que había en su interior, aparto la mirada por miedo a que descubriera lo que pensaba, desde cuando podía hacer eso Haru, mirarlo de aquella forma.

Se inquietó y se apresuró a decir cualquier cosa pero lo detuvieron unas palabras que lo congelaron al instante.

-_Makoto, ¿acaso están huyendo de nuevo?-_

* * *

Palabras de una alma en pena (yo)

Buenas, lo que sea en su país, ya es martes, día de capitulo. Ya supere mi dolor de la temporada, muchas lágrimas y un vacío enorme en mi pecho, me dejaron es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto. (mis peces, titanes vuelvan a miii)

Debo de agradecerle a cada una o uno de ustedes, por leer cada capítulo y comentar, de verdad les agradezco con todo mi corazón de fangirl y fujoshi que tengo. Espero que sigan apoyándome en cada nueva actualización que importan si son dos o una persona, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes. Sus comentarios me alientan a seguir y yo misma también soy una espectadora.

Por el usuario **bebaah **ya no actualizare cada martes (están muy lejos, asi también me dejan)… ahora serán diarios (?) ok, no creo poder escribir un capitulo diario pero prometo que serán dos o tres por semana.

Sin mas que escribir, espero que disfruten de esta actualización. Nos vemos pronto ;)


	6. Realidad

_**Realidad**_

10 de Junio del 20xx

_-Tachibana!-_oyó que lo llamaban

Se encontraba caminando con dirección a su próxima clase, no estaba apurado pero quería tener un poco mas de tiempo para poder repasar sus apuntes.

_-Tachibana! _

No podía ignorar la voz, se volteo y sonrió amablemente. El chico que lo estaba llamando era su compañero de clase Arisato, de la misma edad con una actitud bastante peculiar. No venia solo detrás de él estaba otra persona mas.

_-Ahhh … amigo, ¿a tu próxima clase?_

_-Sí, tengo algunos apuntes que quiero revisar antes._

_-Tu siempre estudiando, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, recién estamos terminamos el primer ciclo…. AH! perdona… este chico_ –se movió para dar pase al otro muchacho- _Tachibana te presento a Noeru Kirisaki de la facultad de leyes._

El chico que ahora estaba en frente suyo, tenía un aspecto agradable, tenía el cabello alborotado de color café con un rostro redondeado, su piel pálida le daba a sus ojos de color plata un brillo casi irreal.

_-Mucho gusto Tachibana-san, Arisato siempre me contaba cosas sobre ti, así que me dio curiosidad conocerte-_ lo miro con esos ojos plata y sonrió, una bella sonrisa, pero había algo en ella que inquietaba.

_-El gusto es mío, espero que Arisato no haya dicho nada malo sobre mí_- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

_-Ahaha nada de eso, son puras cosas buenas hasta parece tu admirador._

_-O-oye! No digas eso! –_ reclamo Arisato

Aquel muchacho parecía alegre y amistoso, de aspecto frágil siendo un poco mas bajo que Makoto, a simple vista una buena compañía, el mas alto pensó que serían pocas las veces que se encontraría con Noeru estando en facultades diferentes, las oportunidades de encuentro eran pocas, estaba seguro de eso.

Pero su realidad seria otra, Makoto estaría tratando de ayudar a una persona que no quería ser ayudada, el peli oliva pasaría por una experiencia que cambiaría la manera tranquila de pensar las cosas, se ahogarían los dos juntos en sentimientos no correspondidos, tratando de esconder el dolor de dejar las cosas sin culminar, ocultando desesperadamente el pasado mientras esperaban que el tiempo sanara las heridas.

Y las sano; sin embargo mientras mas olvidas el pasado; mas presente sientes la necesidad de querer estar al lado de la persona que amas.

**-#**

3 de Noviembre del 20xx

_-YA BASTA! No puedes seguir así… porque no paras de una vez_ - le grito y se sorprendió de la gravedad de su voz.

Estaba cansado de verlo en la misma situación una y otra vez, cuando parecía que comenzaba a superarlo no lo era, se derrumbaba y comenzaba el mismo ciclo vicioso suyo. Ya no sabía cómo tratarlo, lo había visto varias veces perdido a causa del alcohol; siempre llegaba a su puerta con esa sonrisa de culpa y no podía dejarlo, lo había visto reír hasta mas no poder; lo veía irse y no regresar en días; aun así la peor vista era cuando se destruía a si mismo.

_-Makoto… ahaha sabes… hoy lo vi, estaba con esa mujer… estaba sonriendo- comenzó a llorar-conmigo nunca puso esa sonrisa, ni una sola vez._

Se acercó a él y se arrodillo _–vamos-_ fue lo único que dijo.

Lo levanto, pero el de ojos plata no puedo soportar su propio peso. Makoto agarro uno de sus brazos y lo paso por su cuello; con la otra lo agarro por la cintura, se encamino a la habitación más cercana.

Cuando por fin llego a la cama recostó con mucho cuidado a Noeru, este se dejó caer en las sabanas. El peli oliva al mirarlo se le encogí el corazón, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus ojeras ahora parecían de color violeta por la palidez de su piel que se encontraba aún mas blanco, era como si estuviese enfermo.

Ese chico podía parecer la persona mas feliz del mundo, que jamás estaría solo porque está rodeado de gente. Nunca te pondrías a pensar que lo encontrarías solo en un rincón llorando mientras reclamaba por algo que nunca llegaría a ser suyo.

Lo había llegado a conocer bien y se sorprendió del parecido que tenían ambos. Sufrían por un amor que no era correspondido.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación unas palabras lo detuvieron.

_-Dime, Makoto… ¿acaso tu amado Haruka ha puesto una sonrisa que solo tu hayas visto?_

Se parecían, lo había reconocido. Pero también eran totalmente diferentes, mientras Noeru se lastimaba así mismo para disfrazar su dolor, Makoto lo aceptaba y aunque le dolía el saber que Haru jamás seria suyo nunca haría algo para perderse a sí mismo. Tenía personas importantes para él; había decidido seguir adelante por ellos.

-_… no_ –el mas alto sonrió- _Haru no es de las personas que sonríen a cada momento… pero cuando lo hizo… fue hermoso._

/

-_Makoto, ¿acaso están huyendo de nuevo?- _cuando escucho la pregunta, varios recuerdos vinieron a él, sus días en la universidad; en la preparatoria, las vacaciones, sus últimos meses y cuando Rin vino a su casa.

Había estado huyendo y lo sabía. Pero todo debía terminar y comenzar de nuevo, no regresaba para esconderse, ni para dejar pasar los días. Había regresado para decirle a Haru sus sentimientos.

Rio tontamente acomodándose con una de sus manos su desordenado cabello oliva.

_-Ya no mas Haru-chan- _le sonrió al pelinegro, una que no había mostrado hace mucho tiempo.

Porque aunque sabía que Haru no le correspondería, el poder pensar que expresaría lo que había silenciado durante todos estos años, le hacía tontamente feliz.

* * *

Me quiero tirar del quinto piso – por – Tessa (adivinen como me llamo y les diré el final)

QUIERO decirles un gran LO SIENTO, se que escribí que iba a actualizar dos o tres veces por semana e iba a subir un capitulo el jueves (este). Que paso al final… la enfermedad vino a mi, Dios de todos los santos me pusieron en cuarentena yo estaba como Ariel (la sirenita) queriendo salir de mi cama y mi madre diciendo EL EXTERIOR ES MALO PARA TI.

En fin, estoy mejorando y aproveche a escribir, tenía un montón de ideas pero esta resulto ser la mejor, espero que no haya malogrado el hilo del tiempo de la historia, por favor si no entiende algo DIGANMELO!

De nuevo muuuuchas gracias a todas y todos (se que también hay…) por leer cada actualización y dejar comentarios que me emocionan y alegran el corazón, voy seguir mejorando en mi escritura por ustedes. GRACIAS a cada uno por estar acompañándome en esta travesía de mi mente algo disfuncional en momentos xD

Respondiendo el misterio - por Tessa

_**Dareve**_**–san YES! **queda confirmado -por mí- que es el pasado de Mako que conocerán en este capítulo… pero esto no es todo, aún quedan cosas por descubrir.

_**bebaah**_**–san**_** - **__**Cosapop**_**-san**_** and **__**coptesita**_** –san **voy a cumplir con sus deseos y aunque este muriendo subiré más capítulos por semana! Gracias por estar pendientes de las actualizaciones!

Besos para todos! Gracias; espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. (muy pronto *risa malévola*)

nota: -# significa mas espacio que en los cambios JODER no me aceptaba nadaa!


	7. Lonely swim

_**Lonely swim**_

No supo por que le había preguntado eso pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él y noto su expresión perdida, su cerebro no pudo reprimir la pregunta y su boca no tuvo problemas en soltar aquellas palabras. ¿Que esperaba escuchar?

– _Ya no mas Haru-chan-_

Esas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado, con sus defensas bajas no supo que decir, volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección. Los segundos pasaban.

_-voy a decirles a mis padres que ya despertaste-_

De reojo vio como salía del cuarto; sus pasos se iban alejando. Ahora solo en la habitación rememoro lo que hacía segundos había pasado. Le escucho decir que _"ya no mas"_ que era lo que en verdad significaban esas palabras, Haru no lo sabía.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama la playera que tenía encima se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor, hacía un calor terrible que no era típico para la época en la que se encontraban, se sentía pegajoso; sucio y lo que necesitaba ahora era un buen baño. Pero como no se encontraba en su casa no podía darse ese lujo, la mañana comenzaba a ponerse mal.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, Makoto le había dicho que lo encontró desmayado a inicio de las escaleras que dan para su casa, siendo sinceros no lo podía creer el siempre había sido una persona de buena salud, solo cayó enfermo de gravedad una vez y fue por irresponsabilidad suya, había pensado que por estar siempre con el agua está le habría brindado inmunidad a enfermedades, pero al parecer seguía siendo como cualquier otra persona. Los cuerpos tienen un límite y el de Haru ya llegaba a la raya.

Hizo memoria de lo que estaba haciendo con sus días, no comía en las mañanas, la causa: su preciada caballa se había molestado con él, siempre que la freía por mas cuidadoso que hubiera sido esta terminaba quemándose y el sabor que le dejaba en la boca no era para nada sabroso, dejo de insistir y comenzó a tomar agua en su lugar, e igual eran los almuerzos y así poco a poco dejo de preocuparse por la comida.

Las noches fueron su calvario siempre se despertaba en mitad de la penumbra y sin poder conciliar el sueño vagaba por su casa hasta la mañana del nuevo día, por eso dormía en las tardes para recupera su sueño perdido. Escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta; esta se abrió.

_-Haru... ah! ¿estás bien?-_ sonaba preocupado

El peli negro lo miro a los ojos esperando a que Makoto supiera lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

_¿Quieres bañarte verdad?- _acertó justo en el blanco.

Aun podía leerlo como antes, un problema menos para Haru.

_-Está bien mis padres saldrán y también los mellizos así que si esperas un momento el baño será todo tuyo-_ le sonrió.

Su salvación había llegado, la mañana estaba mejorando aunque sea un poco.

Cuando por fin habían salido todos y la casa Tachibana se encontraba casi desierta a excepción de ellos dos, Haru por fin se reunió con su preciada compañera, se quitó rápidamente la ropa ajena y comprobando lo que le había pasado encontró horribles moretones en su cuerpo no eran muchos pero los que tenía eran grandes y sensibles al tacto se preguntó porque no los sintió antes.

Rápidamente perdió la importancia en ellos, estaban siendo anestesiados por el agua que estaba fría perfecta para él, comenzó a relajarse instantáneamente, pero unos golpecitos que provenían del vidrio de la bañera lo despertaron.

_-Haru… no te habrás quedado dormido ¿verdad?_-

El sonido del agua cayendo en gotas fue su respuesta.

_-Te traje ropa limpia, lo voy a dejar aquí –_

_-Gracias-_ dijo secamente

El mas alto se detuvo en frente de la puerta de salida, con la mano en el picaporte.

–_Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo-_ le escucho decir y así como lo dijo salió de aquel espacio.

Haru sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas y hundió todo su rostro en agua, estaba pensando seriamente en que esta vez si se enfermaría.

Las horas pasaron y los momentos también. Haru estaba insistiendo en querer regresar a su casa, Makoto negaba rotundamente el dejarlo estaba preocupado por su estado y el tenerlo lejos no lo ayudaría en nada, junto con su madre que abogo por el peli oliva Haru dejo de oponerse.

**-#**

El reloj marco las 8:30 pm, la cena ya había terminado pero Haru no comió nada se quedó en la habitación de Makoto durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuanto podía escuchar las voces de Ran y Ren peleándose por Makoto luego volvía a dormirse.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, por un momento sintió que se encontraba en su casa, se volteo de costado con dirección a la ventana. Parpadeo varias veces al ver una sombra junto a la cama, entorno los ojos y supo de quien se trataba, Makoto estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza ligeramente caída hacia un lado, estaba dormido.

Se acercó mas, habían pasado dos años y en ese tiempo no sabia que era de el, ¿Cómo fueron sus días? ¿tuvo algún problema? ¿seguía nadando? Acerco su mano hasta rozar su espalda.

No sabía como pero sentía una soledad sofocante, esos dos años fueron frio, lentos y desinteresados, mientras Nagisa, Rei y Rin se preparaban para su futuro, él estaba en STOP ¿Qué quería hacer de su vida? Esa pregunta siempre estaba en su cabeza.

"_cuando tienes 10 te llaman prodigio, cuando tienes 15 eres un genio, pero cuando llegas a los 20 solo eres una persona ordinaria" _

Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia, ahora que ya tenía 21 su ordinaria vida era como una jaula que se encogía cada vez más.

Con su mano cogió suavemente el borde de la chompa de Makoto, como asegurándose que cuando despertara lo encuentre a su lado; suavemente susurro.

-No se que hacer ahora… Makoto-

* * *

De la cuidad a los campos – por Tessa

Buenas tardes o noches, el tiempo que sea en su país, aquí la tarde aun está presente (al fin subi un capitulo temprano) xD bueno, es una actualización de miércoles! mi intensión era actualizar el martes pero me gano el sueño, asi que hoy temprano lo reeeelei muchas veces, cambie algunas cosas y este es el resultado! Algo lento pero no se preocupen la emoción ya viene :9

YES! Les gusto mi destrozado Noeru aasdas ese chico lo tenia en mi cabeza por días y utilizarlo en la historia resulto ser bueno… no lo olviden que conocerán mas de el.

Aadasdasdads ASASDDAS de verdad muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, leer en sus comentarios "_recupérate pronto (queremos mas)"_ ahuyentaron la enfermedad xD ustedes son geniales! ahora no estoy al 100% pero mejoro con los días. MUCHAS GRACIAS! A TODOS USTEDES por leer y comentar en cada actualización.

Respondiendo el misterio – por Tessa

**Sayuki Yukimura –san and Cosapop –san **por un momento yo tambien considere la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran en una relación pero luego pensando en el pasado de Noeru… no pude, este muchacho solo quiere a una persona.

**Bebaah –san **aunque me muera mi alma se quedara en este mundo e ira por ustedes me meteré en alguno de ustedes; terminare esta historia y los torturare con mas xD, no pienso dejar nada sin terminar! (SI SI)

YO LOS AMO MAS! (nota: es amor del bueno….NO SE ASUSTEN!) sin mas que decir o sino seria spoiler. Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Besos y un abrazo de oso pardo para todas y todos ustedes.


	8. CANARY

Notas antes de la lectura. El título este capítulo es de una canción que me encanta hasta mas no poder, creo que es necesario que sepan en líneas muy cortas de lo que trata.

-_**Canary** (canario, una persona encerrada), una ave encerrado en su jaula que canta canciones de amor que no llegan a la jaula de al lado, que por mas que trate sus palabras solo quedan encerradas en aquel lugar. Y que con el pasar del tiempo ya nadie lograba escuchar su verdadera voz. _

* * *

_**CANARY**_

La semana había culminado para dar paso al sábado por la mañana, el frio y la neblina ya se hacían presentes. Un día de descanso para cualquier persona, la mayoría dormiría hasta mas tarde otros solo dejarían el día pasar, pero para alguien solo era un día mas, una mañana que tienes que soportar; una tarde que aguantar y una noche que sobrevivir.

-_Miauu…-_era sonido del gato que estaba al lado suyo, el pequeño de color blanco con manchas marrones caminaba de un lado para otro.

_-tienes hambre ¿verdad?... espera un momento- _

Se levantó del piso de madera con dirección a la cocina, de uno de los cajones saco una bolsa con comida para gatos, lo vacío en el recipiente de siempre.

_-Toma…no es muy temprano para comer… veo que para ti no-_

Haru estaba despierto o mejor dicho ya estaba de pie, sus ojos se abrieron a las 4 am y abandono su cama para dar paso a su acostumbrada caminata. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a hacer eso?, tenía una vaga idea pero el reconocerla no le gustaba.

Miro al cielo, todavía estaba oscuro pero comenzaba a pintarse de un bajo morado.

_-¿Que hay para hacer?….nada- _el suave sonido de su voz se escuchó en toda la sala.

Como hacia todos los días, se sentó en la orilla de la entrada que da a su jardín. Esperando el pasar de las horas, viendo el cielo cambiar de colores; acompañándose de lo único que tiene a su alrededor… la soledad.

**-#**

La tarde se hizo presente el cielo claro, el aire fresco, el sonido de algunos pájaros. Eran los murmullos que se escuchaban en su silenciosa sala, con la mirada fija en el techo iba contando los minutos que pasaban 1, 2, 3… jugando con ellos 2, 4,6. Simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer, su tiempo no lo usaba en nada y aunque saliera no sabría a donde dirigirse, hace media hora que había salido de la bañera; ya tenía ganas de regresar de nuevo.

Ding-dong escucho que llamaban a la puerta. El llamado solo se escuchó una vez, y a lo lejos podía escuchar cómo se abría una puerta y luego los pasos seguros de una persona. Ya sabía de quien se trataba por eso no se levantó del suelo, espero a que su voz lo llamara.

_-Haru… ¿estas durmiendo?_-su voz era suave.

_-ojala pudiera-_ pensó para sus adentros.

_-vine a ver cómo estas… ¿no te ha pasado nada?-_

¿Cuantas veces le había dicho esa pregunta? toda una semana completa.

_-no… tampoco es necesario que vengas todos los días, me puedo cuidar solo-_ respondió con la vista fija en el techo.

_-pues tu cara me dice otra cosa-_

Lo atrapo, no era cierto que se estaba cuidando era todo lo contrario, comenzó a sentir que sus días se hacían mas largos, como si el tiempo jugara con él. Y no sabiendo que hacer se sumergía una y otra vez en su único escape, el agua.

-_Mi… cara no dice nada_-le contradijo secamente.

Quería decirle como se sentía, expresarle todos sus miedos, preocupaciones. Quería decirle todo eso a la persona que mejor lo conocía, decirle una y otra vez que no sabía que hacer, que estaba encerrado en una jaula que se hacía cada vez mas pequeña y que una vez que se encontrara con la desesperación no sabría qué sería de él.

_-Haru… ¿sabes desde hace cuantos años que te conozco?-_

_-muchos… pero las cosas cambian_- susurro débilmente.

No podía, lo quería, pero no debía; si lo hacía... una vez que Makoto se fuera de nuevo la soledad que lo inundaría seria mas grande que la primera vez que lo vio partir.

Se puso de costado en el suelo, no quería recordar cómo fueron sus primeros meses, sintió como un agujero en su vida, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esas palabras que siempre lo ayudaban ya no estaban a su lado. Pensó que podía acostumbrarse pero cuando se enteró de la partida de Rin esas esperanzas se fueron cayendo de poco a poco.

_-Haru…-_ le llamo despacio.

La cercanía de ahora le dolía, porque sabía que solo era temporal. Nada es para siempre.

_-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-_ soltó y su voz se sintió muy cercana al pelinegro.

Sus ojos que los había cerrado se abrieron despacio, si solo pudiera decirle que lo dejara en paz, no quería sentir de nuevo ese vacío espantoso, quería separarse de el ya no soportaría otro dolor mas.

_-nada-_ soltaron sus labios.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en ellos dos, sabía que el mas alto no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significaban esas palabras. Makoto lo conocía de muchos años aprendió a saber lo que el pelinegro quería sin soltar palabra alguna, en ellos dos se creó una conexión que muy pocos logran tener, especial, importante y dolorosa.

_-sabes… cuando llegue a Tokio, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo-_ la voz del peli oliva rompió el silencio, se escuchaba reacia a continuar, después de unos segundos lo hizo _-me preguntaba siempre si sería capaz de continuar… si tenía la tenacidad para seguir…estaba confundido, hasta que conocí a alguien._

Haru se levantó del suelo se percató que Makoto estaba al lado suyo con la vista fija en el cielo, pudo ver en sus ojos la melancolía de recordar experiencias del pasado, ¿Qué es lo había pasado? Le había preguntado Makoto, ahora esa misma pregunta se lo hacia Haru a el, sin voz solo dentro de el.

Se sentó a su lado, juntando sus piernas; poniendo sus brazos en ellas, dejando reposar su cabeza en el nido que había hecho. Esperando que el mas alto continuara con los recuerdos.

_-conocí a alguien muy parecido a mi… a simple vista una persona agradable-_ cerro sus manos en puños _-pero siempre escondiendo la verdad, engañando a todos y a si mismo… justo como yo lo hacía-_

Entonces no era solo idea suya, Haru se percató que Makoto estaba ocultando algo esos últimos meses antes de su viaje. Lo noto pero nunca se lo pregunto… por miedo a recibir una mentira y no tenía el coraje para insistir por la verdad.

_-quise ayudarlo y lo hice… pero me comencé a hundir… junto con el-_ guardo silencio para luego continuar _-en esos meses percibí, mas dolorosamente el sentimiento de querer a alguien pero que este nunca lo sepa o peor… que nunca me corresponda-su dolor se percibía en su voz-_

Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Makoto fue como agua helada para Haru, quiso hundir su rostro mas en sus brazos. Makoto estaba enamorado de alguien y por esa persona estaba sufriendo… ¿porque nunca se dio cuenta? Eran amigos y no lo noto, tal vez lo podía haber ayudado, su corazón le dolió ante aquella idea… ¿de verdad lo podía haber ayudado?

_-llegue a pensar que si empezaba a gustarle yo… lo aceptaría y que terminaría por enamórame…-_ dejo de hablar

Haru que no había dicho en todo ese momento, alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y ver que expresión era la que tenía en ese instante… se sorprendió al encontrar sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en el.

_-sin embargo_- continuo _-fue el quien término ayudándome a mí, éramos tan similares pero también tan diferentes, sabes que me dijo una vez-_

_-"Siempre tienes que pensar en la peor opción" Tachibana Makoto, si una persona no quiere decirte lo que está haciendo no puedes esperar a que cambie de opinión, tienes buscar la forma de descubrir lo que oculta-_ recito con mucho talento las palabras que en una ocasión le dijo Noeru.

_-y es lo que justamente estoy haciendo contigo Haru… veo lo que has estás haciendo con tu vida, y aunque no sepa lo que has estado haciendo estos dos años, puedo ver lo que estás haciendo ahora-_

Sería posible que regresaran esos días en donde los dos estaban juntos; donde la distancia era solo de horas, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente lo volvería a ver. ¿Haru podía alberga esa pequeña la esperanza?... No. Eso era cosa del pasado. A Makoto le gustaba alguien ¿porque perdía el tiempo con él? ¿Por su amistad?

Desvió su mirada _-no estoy haciendo nada malo, no tienes que preocupar siempre por mí, ya lo has hecho suficientes años y no lo necesitas hacer ahora-_ sonaba apático como siempre pero tras esas palabras había un dolor profundo.

_-perdón…-_ dijo lentamente el peli oliva.

Que dolor más desmesurado sentía en su pecho, lo estaba alejando. Y no le gustaba, sentía como los brazos de la soledad se venían encima de él, lo atrapaban. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero Haru no lo iba a permitir, hundió aún mas su rostro, repitiendo dentro de él que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, lo decía una y otra vez que no escucho lo primero que dijo Makoto.

Sintió una mano coger la suya y soltarla del agarre que ejercía en sus piernas. La mano del pelinegro estaba fría a diferencia de la otra que se encontraba cálida como siempre la había recordado.

_-Haru… no voy a soltar esta mano y perdóname pero tampoco me voy a alejar de tu lado-_ presiono mas la mano ajena, dándole a entender que sus palabras aunque pueda que no las creyera sus acciones eran de verdad.

Levanto bruscamente su rostro, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos_ -Porque lo haces tan difícil, no deberías estar aquí-_ su aflicción se escuchaba en sus palabras _-no tienes a una persona importante para ti, ¿entonces que hace aquí conmigo? deberías- _fue interrumpido

_-estoy aquí, porque la persona mas importante para mi… eres tu Haru y quiero que lo sepas… aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo-_ sus palabras eran de verdad, lo sintió así.

Los minutos del reloj se habían apresurado en pasar, la tarde abrumadora se convirtió en una noche fresca, la luna ya había salido y le dio la bienvenida a las estrellas que poco a poco fueron adornando el limpio cielo. El ruido de la noche que muchas personas escuchaban, no llegaba a los oídos de ambos muchachos.

Sumidos en las palabras que se habían dicho a cada uno, dejaron de prestar atención a su alrededor y el tiempo se olvidó de ellos. Perdidos en el momento tratando de hacer alcanzar los sentimientos que no pudieron ser mostrados años antes, que por mas guardados que hubieran estado, ahora en esa sala ya no podían ser parados.

Dos años puede ser mucho tiempo y la vez nada, pero definitivamente tiene que pasar algo, ya sea pequeño o grande, para bien o para mal, son experiencias que uno tiene que vivir. En el caso de Makoto se perdió tratando de amar a una persona que sufría al igual que él; al final esa misma herida persona le hizo ver que o escapaba del pasado perdiéndose aun mas o terminaba afrontándolo para poder vivir en paz.

En el caso de Haru se hundía cada vez mas en una soledad en la que se había encerrado, sin saber que hacer o pensar algo para cambiar, la persona que siempre había estado a su lado se había ido y dejo un hueco que la soledad comenzó a llenar… Porque la verdad era…. que lo quiera, pero lo había perdido, ese día en el tren.

Así lo pensó esos dos años. Pero ahora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos escuchando aquellas palabras, se enteró que eso dos años y los anteriores a ese, siempre habían estado en el camino equivocado y no había hecho nada para cambiar de rumbo.

No era solo Makoto el que había estado huyendo, el también lo había hecho, los dos se habían separado y se habían lastimado en el transcurso del tiempo.

* * *

_En el campo - por Tessa_ (soy una tonta y mas cosas por no avisar)

Buenas-tardes, noches o amanecida- me extrañaron?… pues si ustedes no, yo SI, no lo dije en las notes del cap. anterior pero me mude de casa y como en toda mudanza no hay ocio si no mas responsabilidades yo velando por el bien de mis libros y sufriendo por la falta de internet.

No crean que estaba tirada en el piso llorando (puede)…. estaba escribiendo, sin internet las ideas estaban mas claras y les cuento algo curioso de este capitulo… la verdad es que, iba a ser de otra forma, pero mientras mas lo leía menos me gustaba así que tome solo la primera parte y comencé a escribir de nuevo. Con esta son dos veces que me pasa… (porque!) tal vez al final de la historia los ponga .. algo como asi -"lo que no se vio en –Un tiempo de dos años-" –los extras- es una idea.

Tengo el próximo cap. algo avanzado asi que…. lean bien… la próxima actualización será el sábado de fiesta! (lo prometo!)

Abrazos, besos y mucho amor para todos ustedes, por dejarme comentarios y estar al pendiente de cada actualización. Gracias por lo favoritos, los que me siguen y a los anónimos que leen. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!

Hoy no hay segmento _**"Respondiendo el misterio por Tessa"**_ estoy alejada de la cuidad y encontré una tienda con internet por horas… dios como en la vieja escuela! – nos vemos el sábado!


	9. No quiero perderte

_**No quiero perderte**_

Estaba temblando, no por frio sino por miedo, los dos sentados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro, con el escenario del comienzo de la noche. Los nervios que pensaba tener no estaban nunca habían llegado, el único sentimiento que tuvo fue la necesidad de decirle lo que tango había guardado eso y la necesidad de una respuesta que sabía que le dolería pero que tardaría en llegar.

-l-l-l-lo siento!-tartamudeo soltando la mano del pelinegro y levantándose del suelo.

Su cara comenzó a quemar, tanto que parecía una fiebre descontrolada. Fue por impulso… su intento de confesión, se lo dijo por las palabras que comenzó a soltar Haru ¿Qué le gustaba otra persona que no fuera él? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? estaba equivocado, el pelinegro estaba clavado en su corazón.

Lo miro de reojo, seguía sentado con la mirada fija en el jardín de enfrente, vio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… no podía ser, definitivamente era solo su imaginación. El silencio era abrumador ya no había nada mas que decir, por lo menos por su parte no había nada mas que agregar, mas palabras a su declaración… imposible, el valor hace minutos que lo había abandonado.

_-yo…-_ le escucho decir

_-ah! no tienes por qué responder, no hace falta… sé que está mal, pero aun así quería que lo supieras_- rio tontamente _-sabes ahora me siento mucho mejor-_

_-Makoto… yo-_

_- no lo digas, por favor –_ le rogo.

Su respuesta… ya sabia lo que era, aun así no quería escucharla salir de su boca porque si lo hacía significaba que era real. Y aunque estaba preparado para oírla eso no significaba que no dejara de doler, dolería y por mucho tiempo.

_- será mejor que me valla… -_

No esperaba ninguna intervención por parte de Haru y fue así, el camino hasta la puerta fue mas largo no pensó que unos simples pasos tomaran demasiado tiempo. Antes de salir de la casa dio un último vistazo al oscuro pasillo, la luz no estaba prendida. Salió al frio exterior y el aire de la noche lo recibió brutalmente, hizo que automáticamente llevara sus brazos a su pecho cubriéndose como un manto improvisado.

_-hace frio-_ dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia su casa.

_-onii-chan no olvides de comprar lo que te pedí, por favor!-_ le dijo Ran desde la puerta de entrada. Aun con los años no se le había quitado lo insistente que era.

_-si, si-_ le respondió cerrando la puerta.

Cuando había llegado a casa la cena ya estaba esperándolo con la típica pelea de los mellizos esa escena tan familiar lo calmo un poco pero seguía ausente pensado en lo que sería de ahora en adelante, no podía esconderse ni tampoco evitar el encontrarse con Haru. Ya no era un niño y tampoco era lo que quería. Le había dicho que estaría a su lado que significaba ser su apoyo como lo era antes, había planeado conformarse con solo estar a su lado y cuidarlo.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer estos meses restantes del año, pero ahora solo quería unos días para calmar sus sentimientos, esperaba que Haru le perdonara por esos días que una vez que terminaran volvería a su lado para apoyarlo… si todavía quería su apoyo. Porque todo era por parte de Makoto el estaba dispuesto, pero Haru… ¿qué era lo que quería?

_-solo unos días-_ dijo para si en las calles pintadas de negro.

La única iluminación provenían de los faroles que habían a lo largo del camino, la tienda a donde iba no estaba muy lejos de su casa, considerando que había caminado distancias mas largas que esa, mas larga y mas cansadas. Como cuando iba al club de natación cuando era pequeño o intentaba llegar a tiempo a clases porque primero tenía que dejar a sus hermanos en el jardín.

Esos días de su vida siempre fueron una carrera y no lo dejaron de ser cuando entro a la preparatoria, despertándose mas temprano para ir a casa de Haru y sacarlo del agua que parecía ser prisionera del pelinegro. Lo había hecho ya tantos años que llego a ser parte de su rutina, costumbre pero no una obligación como una vez le dijo Nagisa

_-¿no es una obligación para ti Mako-chan…? sacarlo de la bañera y que a veces termine molestándose contigo-_

Las practicas del club se había suspendido por una reunión de último momento por parte de Gou, a los chicos les vino de maravilla ya que se encontraban cansados por los exámenes de la temporada, pero menos Haru que cuando escucho que no iba a ver nada al instante salió con dirección a su casa "seguramente para sumergirse en el agua y no salir por buen tiempo" les dijo muy divertido Nagisa.

Los tres chicos que caminaban bajo el enrojecido atardecer ya llegaban al destino de dos de ellos, después de que Nagisa le hubiera dicho eso a Makoto este lo pensó por unos minutos, "obligación" así lo había llamado pero para él no era de tal forma, claro que no le gustaba que Haru se molestara por privarle de sus gustos y regresarlo a la tierra, sin embargo ese era un rasgo particular del peli negro que no cambiaría por nada.

_-no… no es una obligación a mí me gusta-_ sonrió

_-woww Mako-chan eres un masoquista-_

_-entonces tu Rei-chan debes de ser masoquista también!-_

_-¿en que se basa esa idea tuya Nagisa-kun?-_

_-muchas cosas-_

_-¿QUE COSAS?!-_

Sonrió al recordar esa conversación, nunca negó la respuesta del rubio pero no podía llamarse a si mismo masoquista. Era cierto que para muchos sus acciones podían tacharse de esa forma pero al peli oliva no le importaba, se divertía.

Cuando termino de comprar y salió de la tienda el viento no estaba tan frio y en lo alto del cielo se podía ver la luna, estaba mas calmado hasta cierto punto que ni el mismo lo podía creer posible, había pensado en el posible escenario y siempre se veía triste pero no lo estaba, tal vez el dolor no llegue hoy sino mañana.

**-#**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? no podía pensar con claridad, se había quedado solo en su sala y sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado rápidamente, el día lo había dejado atrás y la noche se aventaba a él, no es su momento favorito del día pero no podía hacer nada siempre llegaba y esta noche había algo en ella que no se parecía a las demás.

Se levantó del suelo, las luces de su casa estaban todas apagadas, ni se molestó en prenderlas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, camino rápido y mas rápido hasta que por fin llego y pudo dejar salir el líquido amargo que tenía en la garganta. Lo único que había probado en toda la semana era la mitad de un plato y ni eso había terminado, lo había reemplazado todo por agua.

Se mojó la cara y se lavó la boca, como era posible que se sienta cansado cuando no había hecho nada, se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama.

¿Qué había pasado? pregunto de nuevo ¿fue de verdad? parecía un sueño, como uno que había tenia pero del cual no se acordaba, solo recordaba sentimientos confusos para el. Makoto le conto parte de su vida, de esos dos años y el no dijo nada, solo sintió… celos. El peli oliva estaba trabajando por su futuro como los demás, mientras que el no hacía nada.

Estaba sufriendo por olvidar a una persona que resultó ser el, celos porque le había dicho que trato de enamorarse de alguien mas para poder olvidarlo, celos de que fuera Makoto el que se haya sincerado y no el.

Torpemente se tapó con la sabana, todos estos años estando a su lado y no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, nada. Hasta que se los dijo esta tarde y además de eso, fueron varias las cosas de las que se había enterado. Y no le dijo nada, trato… pero Makoto le pidió que no lo hiciera y ahora se lo agradece porque lo que iba a decir no era lo que quería escuchar.

Estaba confundido no por los sentimientos del peli oliva sino por los suyos ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Una mezcla de muchas cosas, algunas sin nombre pero otras que solo había conocido por el agua. Ya no era un secreto lo que sentía Makoto pero todavía, lo era lo que sentía Haru.

No podía dejar de pensar en el peli oliva, sus palabras eran ciertas pero se equivoca en algo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como lo hacían meses antes, no insistió y se sumió en un profundo sueño que pensaba que ya no era capaz de tener.

/-

* * *

No hay comentarios – por Tessa (la señora del internet me mira raro)

BESOS y abrazos para todos, les dijes sábado y cumplí! Un poco tarde pero mi cabeza tiene la culpa –no hay tiempo- espero que les guste este cap. en lo que respecta a mi… no me gusto mucho, les prometo que el próximo sera mejor y mas largo (tengo que escribir mas) y tendrá la respuesta de Haru.. ¿Qué sera? Ya todos lo saben… -se va a los brazos de Rin-

**Sayuki Yukimura** **–san** que Haru sienta celos de Noeru… habrá celos!

Para el próximo capitulo tendrá toooda una explicación de este y el otro y el próximo cap. asi que esperen mi testamento! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Besos y abrazos de oso panda para todos!


	10. Our Past

_**Our Past**_

Tres días pasaron, fueron largos y tranquilos, no había muchas cosas para hacer y estando de vacaciones la relajación que cualquiera debía tener, para él era como un carrusel a veces rápido y en momentos lentos. Makoto quería un montón a su familia pero ahora se molestaba porque no lo llamaban para hacer los recados como lo había hecho años antes siempre lo regresaban con "No te preocupes Makoto, Ren lo hará" "Deja eso, enseguida lo hago yo" y el queriendo insistir pero esas palabras que no lo dejaban. Solo Ran y Ren lo utilizaban por ratos pidiendo cosas como "Nii-chan ayúdame con mi tarea" o "¿Nii-chan me compras algo?" agradecía a esos dos por no pensar en el como un inválido.

Por no pensar en el cómo una persona que estaba huyendo, porque lo que ahora estaba haciendo solo era tomar un tiempo para él, para guardar su pesar y volverá sonreír una vez mas, esta vez sinceramente a la persona que le importaba tanto como su familia, pero con un cariño totalmente diferente. Cariño que antes no podría mostrarle y que ahora tampoco lo podía hacer, sin embargo había expresado con palabras lo que sentía, para que así aunque solo por un instante y solo de él, aquella persona se dé cuenta.

El tercer día se había completado, lo había pensado, se molestó por la realidad que le toco pasar y finalizo con la resignación del resultado; espero que nadie de su familia se hubiera dado cuenta de su cambio de ánimo… aunque puede que su madre lo haya notado pero para el le era totalmente desconocido. Lo que si sabía muy era su trato con Haru la próxima vez que lo viera se prometió a si mismo que lo ocurrido esa tarde en casa del pelinegro ya era cosa del pasado uno que por fin habría afrontado, le había prometido quedarse a su lado y lo iba a ser, su apoyo, su compañero, solo su amigo.

"_si las cosas no salen como tú quieres, lo puedes cambiar o solo dejarlo como esta"_ otra cita de Noeru se instaló en su cabeza, últimamente recordaba muchas frases que el muchacho anteriormente le había dicho y le sorprendió la cercanía que tenían esas frases con su vida, siempre había pensado que era una fruslería que las personas comparen sus vidas con algunos libros, pensaba que ellos no se parecían a los personajes de esos libros sino eran aquellos protagonistas que se parecían a ellos.

**Agosto-20-xx**

-_si dices eso, algún obsesivo de la lectura te mandara a volar desde el quinto piso-_ le dijo Noeru que se encontraba al frente suyo.

Las clases ya habían terminado y como acostumbraba se quedó unas horas mas para repasar lo aprendido, había estado haciendo eso por meses y algo en su cerebro estaba comenzando a presionar. Pero ahora no estaba solo como otros días, tenía un como compañero a la persona que conoció dos meses antes. Se equivocó en pensar que ya no lo volvería ver, porque desde el día en que lo conoció se metió en su vida… tanto que en poco tiempo parecía saber cosas que el ignoraba.

_-Todos nosotros tenemos nuestras opiniones Kirisaki-_ respondió sin apartar sus ojos de su cuaderno de apuntes.

_-Si… lo se, pero no puedes negar que los que llegan a ese extremo, pierden de vista la realidad y se dejan llevar por las emociones… oye, creo que ya deberías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido nunca me ha gustado, en cambio mi nombre Noeru se escucha mucho mas genial-_

_-Qu-_ su cuaderno le fue arrebatado de sus manos _-Ah! Kirisaki mi cuaderno… -_ el ladrón guardo el cuaderno ajeno en su mochila.

_- Y si sigues con estos estudios tuyos tú cerebro dejara de funcionar-_ lo encaro descaradamente_ –No te conozco como otras personas lo hacen, pero a simple vista puedo ver que estas escondiendo algo… una adicción ¿tal vez?, lo que sea, pero no puedes presionarte de esta forma, ¿conoces el estrés? Es lo que tienes ahora y estudiando hasta este nivel, no te ayudara-_

Su precisión lo dejo helado es como le había dicho pero no era una adicción sino miedo, que desesperadamente lo estaba ocultando, apartando pensamientos; concentrándose en otras cosas que eran necesarias, pero hasta todo lo bueno tiene sus límites ¿Cómo llego a darse cuenta la persona de enfrente? No parecía el tipo de persona que prestara atención a los detalles ni tampoco que se preocupara por los demás, despreocupada así lo llamaba, pero no podía asegurarlo; como era en el caso de él, todos tienen algo que no quieren mostrar por mas pequeño o grande que fuera; Noeru no era la excepción.

_-Sería bueno… tener tu vida… tan libre-_ pensó que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchara, no fue así y lo que alcanzo a escuchar no lo comprendió hasta meses mas tarde.

_- No es lo que parece… las personas llegamos a fingir muy bien-_

-#

_-Makoto! El baño está listo ya puedes entrar-_ la voz de su madre lo regreso magistralmente a la realidad. Se levantó de su cama y se fijó en la hora, el reloj marcaba un poco mas de las 9:20 de la noche. Antes de salir de su habitación se llevó un cambio de ropa, un pantalón plomo y polera crema, en esos meses del año la temporada era fría y mas valía estar abrigado que pescar un resfriado.

Se desvistió y puso su ropa en la cesta que tenía al lado, el agua estaba caliente se podía ver el vapor salir de la tina, así eran sus baños favoritos por alguna razón el agua fría le hacía recordar cosas, entro en la tina y el agua se rebalso. Acomodándose en el estrecho espacio sintió como el agua caliente que al principio lo quemo, ahora estaba perfecta. Se relajó; los músculos de su espalda se lo agradecieron, "_ya han pasado tres días" _murmuro. Y en efecto ya era la noche del martes no podía decir que se sentía totalmente destrozado porque no era así, claro que estaba triste y hasta quiso llorar al día siguiente, fue como había pensado el pesar no vino al instante sino después.

Dejo salir un cansando suspiro, ya sabía cómo trataría a Haru pero no cuando seria la próxima vez que lo viera, ¿iría a su casa? ¿ lo llamaría para encontrase en otro lugar? ¿o tal vez…? Negó con la cabeza lo último, no podía dejar pasar mas días, había dicho que ya no escaparía pero esa parte suya se negaba a dejarlo ir. Puede que se esté obligando pero era eso o volver a como era antes. Volver a esa actitud, lo pensó… cobarde, abandonar, estresado tres palabras que el de ojos plata le había dicho en mas de una ocasión. Ya no era una opción regresar… jamás. Como tampoco era opción pensar que las cosas seguirán en su ritmo normal, lo había pensado muchas veces y todas esas afirmaciones venían solamente de su parte, desconocía la postura de Haru ¿Qué era lo quería? ¿Qué iba hacer? Makoto podía darle todo su apoyo incondicional pero si el ojos zafiro no lo quería ¿lo iba a obligar? ¿todavía quería que fueran amigos? ¿aun quería su apoyo? Todas estas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza.

Necesitaba respuestas y temía lo que escucharía, si todo salía mal… como lo volvería a ver a los ojos, escuchar un "_eres desagradable_" "_no quiero nada que ver contigo_" si lo alcanzaban esas palabras lo primero que pensaría era que hubiera sido mejor no regresar. Algo de lo cobarde seguía con él. ¿Cómo podría cambiar el significado de esas oraciones? Haru tenía derecho a pensar lo que quería y también tenía derecho a alejarse del peli oliva.

Alejarse como había hecho el. Su baño que lo había relajado al principio dio pie a pensamientos que lo harían llorar desconsoladamente en su adolescencia; no obstante ahora no tenia 17 estaba a pocos meses de cumplir 21; aunque no fuera un número mayor; hace tiempo que había dejado der ser un _chiquillo_.

Dejo esas preguntas para el momento en que viera a Haru, se concentró en percibir el agua en su piel, llenarse del vapor que emitía y escuchar los sonidos de la noche que se alzaba impotente en el cielo.

**-#**

Todo el día se la había pasado de arriba, abajo, de un lado al otro, Makoto no había venido a su casa en tres días y no tenía que pensar en la razón de su ausencia ya lo sabía, como también sabia cuáles eran las preguntas que ahora acosaban al peli oliva. Siempre había reconocido que Makoto era minucioso consigo mismo, adelantándose en cosas que ni siquiera han ocurrido, mientras que él se dejaba llevar por la corriente justo como lo hace un pez.

Lo que no sabía era cuanto mas iba a durar esta brecha o ¿es que acaso ya no iba a volver? Ese pensamiento lo inquieto, conocía al mas alto y era una posible opción, pero las personas cambian; aunque haya escuchado una parte de la vida de Makoto, de esos dos años, desconocida que mas había pasado, recordó que le dijo que conoció una persona, que se parecían, que quiso enamorase de ella.

Se detuvo, estaba en su cocina, como siempre no la había utilizado, se podía decir que nada cambio pero no pasó desapercibido un pequeña cosa que noto y se avergonzaba por eso, ahora podía dormir ya no se despertaba en mitad de la noche, desde esa visita de Makoto fue como si su sueño hubiese regresado a él. Recordó que antes que cerrara sus ojos lo último que pensó fue en él y como de un hechizo se tratara se fundió en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente cuando abrir los ojos su sorpresa fue mucha ya que al ver la hora se dio cuenta que era mas del medio día.

No recordó lo que vio en sueños pero fue una buena noche después de tanto tiempo, lo que paso después fue como los otros días, sin nada que hacer en acciones, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, pensando en que hacer ahora, quería que Makoto supiera lo que el sentía, decirle muchas cosas, que no era nada de lo que el peli oliva pensaba. Tenía que verlo pero una cobardía se apodero de él atándolo todavía mas a su hogar, evitando salir por si se lo encontraba. No se consideraba una persona cobarde pero si lo viera ahora, salir corriendo era su primera opción. Así los días pasaron y se convirtieron en tres, como si de una prueba se tratara estaba practicando lo que le iba a decir, se trababa y su cara se pintaba de un sonrojo del que solo era testigo el gato visitante.

La noche se hizo mas profunda, después de darse un buen baño, se dejó caer en la sabanas de su cama, se envolvió lo mas que pudo, escondiéndose del exterior. Echado con dirección a su puerta dejo que el silencio lo envolviera, los minutos y segundos pasaban; Haru seguía pensando en un sola persona, rememorando recuerdos del pasado en donde pensaba que todo era mas tranquilo, las competencia y los entrenamientos, los momentos que todos compartían, esos donde estaban ellos dos regresando a casa y despidiéndose al pie de las escaleras, prometiendo que mañana se verían de nuevo.

Esos tiempos de paz que perdió ¿podía hacer algo para recuperarlos? Había pensado que ya no, intentando alejarse de Makoto… pero si podía ser egoísta los quería de regreso, no importaba si fuera por solo un tiempo, no importaba si luego se iban, si calmaban aquella soledad que lo presionaba entonces valía la pena intentarlo. Si… aunque todo terminaba algún día y volviera a estar solo, tenía la seguridad que ya no se sentiría como antes, iba a cambiar, necesitaba hacerlo, por su bien saldría de esa jaula.

Porque todos esos días, meses y años se encerró sin conocer la llave, sin buscarla, dejándose llevar como siempre lo hacía, maltratándose hasta que su cuerpo dejo de soportarlo, su vida estaba en STOP y era momento de poner PLAY.

* * *

Continuara… - por Tessa

Cofcoftestamentonohaycofcof

mmm antes de dejarlos, hay alguna línea que les haya gustado… si es asi me gustaría que lo escribieran. Besos y muchos abrazos de oso hambriento para todos ustedes. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización


	11. Fin de semana

**_Fin de semana_**

El fin de semana había llegado, dos días mas se sumaron a esos tres que habían pasado, no intentaba alargar la espera, esa no era su intención pero lo que había pasado en esos días lo mantuvieron ocupado lo suficiente como para pensar _"que es demasiado tarde para ir a su casa… tal vez mañana"_ y así llego viernes. Agradecía a sus padres que por fin lo llamaran para ayudar en casa, para hacer tareas como: comprar las cosas que faltan hasta pagar algunas cuentas, ahora si se sentía de mucha utilidad.

Sin embargo estaba dejando aparte a una persona importante, Haru. Se preguntaba si estaría comiendo bien o por lo menos que sus largos baños no le estén afectando, no lo estaba haciendo apropósito, solo quería tiempo… aunque ya tuvo dos años, solo una semana no haría nada malo…. ¿verdad? Lo que Makoto no sabía, que dos años y una semana tienen una cosa en común, muchas cosas pueden pasar aunque sea en corto tiempo.

De un momento para otro su línea de pensamientos fue cortada por una vibración de su celular, al abrirlo se fijó en la hora y del autor de mensaje: 2:40 pm y era Nagisa con un mensaje bastante de su estilo.

_Nagisa Hazuki:__ Mako-chan, Mako-chan! __¿estas libre? Si es asi hay que reunirnos! Rei-chan acaba de pasar un examen super difícil y vamos a celebrar! Vamos, vamos! _

Termino de leer todo el mensaje no exageraba cuando pensó que podía escuchar la voz emocionada de Nagisa en su oreja, muchas años de gritos por parte del rubio y su registro se quedó grabada en su cerebro. Comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_Responder:__ dale mis felicitaciones a Rei y si voy a ir! ¿en dónde van a estar? – _no pasaron ni 4 minutos y su celular ya estaba vibrando de nuevo.

_Nagisa Hazuki:__ SIIII! Mako-chan nos vamos a divertir como nunca! YA VERAS. La estación de trenes a las 3:30 ahí vamos a estar esperando. _

"_vamos a estar esperando"_ leyó lentamente, estaba la posibilidad de que Haru también vaya y si era así… ¿qué le iba a decir? En definitiva tendría que poner la mejor sonrisa, no podía desaprovechar tal oportunidad, ya que no era el que los reunía. Respiro muy profundo y dejo salir el aire que por unos segundo contuvo en sus pulmones, no faltaba mucho para la hora mencionada en el mensaje, se cambió rápidamente. Cogió unos pantalones color caqui y una playera azul, con la temporada de otoño presente se llevó puesta un abrigo ligero de color plomo. Por unos minutos se miró en el espejo, su cabello color oliva el cual había tocado muchas veces convirtiéndose en un mal habito y sus ojos esmeralda no podían revelar para su suerte, su verdadero estado un poco -inquieto y casi desesperado-

Con un último vistazo a su rostro y anunciándole a sus padres su salida, como todo un adolescente, salió de su casa con dirección a la estación de trenes, no se había demorado mucho pero tan solo la idea de pensar en Haru esperando, le producía una terrible emergencia de llegar lo mas rápido posible. Después de varios minutos corriendo llego al punto de espera, agitado y con algunas gotas de sudor bajando de su frente, camino ya mas tranquilo hasta donde estaba siendo llamado.

Lo que paso en adelante fue una mezcla de decepción y alivio, Nagisa le dijo que Haru no podía venir y por mas que insistiera no cambio de opinión, ahora solo eran tres chicos dos felices y el otro algo confundido, en una salida para que sería tema de conversación del rubio por unos días.

**-#**

Después de negar su asistencia "por varias razones" a la inesperada reunión de última hora de Nagisa, Haru se mantuvo ocupado limpiando su pequeño almacén que no contenía alimentos o insumos sino que estaba lleno de viejos trofeos, diplomas por su talento en arte y otras de escultura. Era como sacar viejos recuerdos unos bueno y otro solo los había hecho por insistencia del pelo oliva. Mientras iba sacando uno en uno los objetos su mano se topó con uno que conocía muy bien, era de la competencia de relevo que ganaron cuando eran solo unos niños, cuando al día siguiente Rin se iría de Japón para hacer realidad un sueño que era tanto de su padre como él. Lo volvió a ver y luego irse de nuevo, esta vez a cumplir su propia meta, única y solo de él.

Después de esa cadena de eventos en donde al final pudo volver a nadar con el peli rojo, volviendo a ver un escenario que de niño vio y disfruto de nuevo de aquel sentimiento que pensó que no volvería a repetirse y es que en esa temporada no sabía porque nadaba, el solamente disfrutaba del agua, tan solo eso bastaba para él, al inicio fue así, sin embargo llego un momento en donde todo se tornó oscuro, necesitando una respuesta que no encontraba… pero que lo encontró a el.

Termino de acomodar todos los objetos pensando que no había se demorado demasiado, pero estuvo tan metido en ello que las horas pasaron y sin que se diera cuenta ya era de noche. Prendió la luz de su sala y tomo agua como acostumbraba, este día hizo algo diferente ya era necesario; pensó porque no lo había pensado antes, el limpiar un poco no era nada malo, se sorprendió de la cantidad de polvo que saco con tan solo pasar por primera vez el trapo, pensó que estaría cansado al terminar ya que los días anteriores no hacía nada mas que sentarse a observar el buen o mal tiempo que era, toda la semana hizo eso esperando que alguien se asomara por la puerta de atrás, cosa que no paso.

Justifico esos tres días pero al pasar dos mas, ya no sabía que pensar, lo culpaba y dejaba de hacerlo, antes era Makoto el que venía a él, ahora parecía que los roles cambiaron y si era Haru el que debía de encontrarse con el… debía de hacerlo o por lo menos así lo creía sin embargo el temor de tenerlo cara a cara era una cosa que no controlaba; el pensarlo no ayudaba. Así que al final dejo de lado todos sus pensamiento prometiendo que cuando lo viera dejara salir solo lo mas importante.

_-Miauu miau miau_- escucho un fino mullido – miro por todas parte y encontró el cuerpo de donde provenía el llamado.

_-eres tu… ¿tienes hambre?-_ y como respondiendo su pregunta otro maullido se escuchó.

Haru se encamino a su cocina y de uno de los cajones donde siempre ponía la comida de gatos esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba, no fue así, el compartimiento estaba vacío no había rastro de alimento para gatos ¿acaso había olvidado comprar mas? Si, se olvidó. Y el gato de ahora no era el único que venía a su casa necesitaba y rápidamente comprar la cena de los felinos. Salió de su casa con un suéter color azul puesto con dirección a la tienda mas cercana.

Mientras caminaba de regreso con una bolsa en mano, iba mirando a lo lejos la escena del mar que estaba al costado suyo. No demoro mucho en la tienda, solo necesitaba una cosa y fue rápida, pero los minutos juegan también como lo hacen los meses y los años. Paso por paso se acortaba mas la distancia hacia su casa, acompañado de la luz de la noche; el adorno de las estrella, el viento soplando en su rostro, se detuvo en seco mirando con sorpresa lo que había enfrente suyo, las luces de la farolas no ayudaban mucho pues la sombra evitaba esa luz, estaba arrodillada sobando lo que parecía ser un animal pequeño, si tenía que adivinar diría que era una gato; si preguntaban quién era esa persona diría que era Makoto.

_-Makoto…-_ su voz se hizo escuchar en la penumbra de la noche.

_-¿Haru…?-_ la oscuridad con la que estaba bañado y su voz profunda le daban a su imagen un aspecto de otro mundo, como un fantasma que venía por él.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ le pregunto

Le escucho reír, para luego verlo levantarse; asomarme mas a la luz artificial y por fin dejar ver su rostro. Lo que vio Haru confirmo lo que pensó al escuchar la invitación de Nagisa y fue una de las razones por la que no asistió. Pero ahora lo tenía enfrente suyo ¿iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? No podía, pero como sacar el tema, sabía que le era incomodo a Makoto mas porque este pensaba lo contraria que el sentía. Aun así no podía dejarlo ir.

_-estaba de camino a casa y me encontré con este gato_- señalo al pequeño que estaba a sus pies, con la cola en alto y sobándose en su pies.

Haru miro al gato de color negro con manchas blancas, luego poso sus ojos en Makoto que estaba viendo con esa dulce mirada al gato ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La presión del momento llego a él, si pudiera correr lo haría, pero se contuvo _"ahora no Nanase, ahora no"_ se dijo a si mismo ¿desde cuando llego a ser tan cobarde? La respuesta susurraba dentro de él.

Vio como el gato después de una última caricia se fue caminado en dirección contraria a la de ellos, se fundió con la oscuridad y al instante se dejó de ver, ahora quedaban solo ellos dos. Las ansias de Haru comenzaron a notarse, el constante sonido que hacía con la bolsa.

_-Haru ¿estás bien?-_ hablo el peli oliva rompiendo el silencio en el que habían quedado.

_-si…-_ respondió ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Debía ser el que preguntara por su estado, se estaba quedando atrás.

Se percató que Makoto se volteo para seguir el camino _– Vamos, se está haciendo tarde y está comenzando hacer mas frio –_

Regresando a casa como lo hacían antes, pero en ese entonces no había necesidad de apurar las cosas, pues Haru no sabía nada, no se percató de los sentimientos de Makoto y no presiono a su compañero a decirle lo que pasaba cuando lo notaba actuar raro. Muy desconsiderado de su parte ¿iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así?… No.

–_Makoto-_ lo llamo

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ el mencionado no volteo.

_-Sobre el otro día… -_ las palabras se escapaban de su cabeza, un poco mas y se quedaba todo blanco.

Makoto no respondió por unos largos minutos _-no necesitas decirlo-_ dijo por fin.

"_no necesitas decirlo"_ repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, sabía que Makoto estaba adelantándose a todo, cosas que no eran ciertas.

_-Makoto… yo-_ tenía que tratar, intentar, todo.

_-Por favor Haru…-_ su voz parecía cansada

_-NO… no entiendes-_ ya no se iba a dejar callar por sus palabras, ya no mas.

El peli oliva se volteo con la mirada de intriga en sus ojos, ambos se vieron a los ojos, después de una semana de no verse, aquel acto parecía tan genuino y preciado.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –_ pregunto temeroso el mas alto

_- Que estos dos años…. _– callo por un momento - _te he extrañado-_ no era esa parte la que quería decir, pero su cerebro ya se había desconectado de toda coherencia –_estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer, ya no estabas… pensé que te había perdido_- en su voz se percibía todo lo que decía, dolor, tristeza, soledad.

Y en lo ojos de Makoto aquellas palabras se clavaban a él como estacas directas al corazón, todo lo que había pensado sobre él, que era el único preocupado y el único sufriendo… había sido solo de su parte, nunca imagino que eran los dos en esa posición, nunca llego a Makoto un mensaje de ayuda por parte de Haru y tampoco lo esperaba conocía su actitud, cerrada y en ocasiones orgullosa; todos esos años estando juntos solo se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda porque estaba a su lado, lo veía y notaba sus cambios, pero en esos dos años no podía verlo, no estaba cerca, no podía ayudarlo… lo que significaba que todo lo que había sufrido Haru… era su culpa.

_-lo siento… es… mi culpa-_ no tenía derecho a verlo a los ojos, ya no tenía derecho a estar a su lado.

La disculpa de Makoto fue algo que no previno Haru, sin embargo no fue difícil saber por qué se disculpaba. De nuevo se estaba culpando por algo que del cual ni siquiera tenía la culpa… "_tal típico de el"_ pensó.

_-No tienes la culpa de nada-_ era cierto, no la tenía… la culpa era de los dos.

Pero aquellas palabras que dijo Haru no fue suficiente para hacer cambiar el remolino de pensamientos en donde ahora estaba Makoto, era momento de decirle lo que el peli oliva no sabía, porque Haru conocía y entendía muy bien la frase "una buena mascara no es para siempre" Agarro con mas fuerza la bosa, su corazón latía con mas prisa, como si hubiera corrido por varios metros y el chico de enfrente fuera su punto de llegada. Las palabras que tanto había escuchado en películas, leído en libros, no pensaba vivirlo justo ahora.

_-Makoto….-_ cuantas veces había repetido su nombre, ya era ridículo – _tú… tú eres la persona mas importante para mí, siempre lo has sido. _

**-#**

Hace varias horas que su hijo había salido, la hora de la cena ya había terminado y la señora Tachibana con la ayuda de sus dos hijos se encontraban lavando, secando y guardando lo platos usados en la cena. Una rutina que de costumbre para la madre de Makoto pero en momentos molestia para los mellizos y mas ahora cuando el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar.

_-Ran, Ren sequen bien los platos y no rompan nada-_ con una voz en tono de advertencia los dejo para que continuaran, mientras se acercaba al teléfono que daba ya su tercera timbrada.

Lo descolgó y se llevó el aparato a la oreja izquierda _– ¿Bueno? _

_-Buenas noches… se encuentra Tachibana Makoto-_ una voz suave preguntaba por en la otra línea.

* * *

He Regresado tun tun tun TUN! – Tessa

Los días son asi: Sábado (confesión de Mako) - domingo/lunes/marte (tres días pasaron) [mas dos días[ /miércoles/jueves igual a viernes! Tenia que ponerlo, por si alguien llega a confundirse.

Ahora si, buenas tardes o noches, lo que sea en su país y si es de amanecía bienvenida la madrugada! Se que ya no he escrito mucho en esta sección asi que ahora me descargare, UNO me mude! Sip cosa horrible, primero no tenia internet, pero ahora el señor internet volvió a mi, adiós vieja del internet! **eclipse total –san **tienes toda la razón es una molestia el viaje y acomodar (me comprendes adasdsad) y pues ahora estoy en el campo, las tiendas, la bulla y los gritos de fiesta es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo el sonido del tren :D (me gusta) estoy como a tres horas y un poquito mas de la cuidad! **bebaah** **–san** no voy a abandonar… estaba tentada por lo complicado que era (muerete me dijo alguien), pero ahora no! **Sayuki Yukimura –san y eclipse total –san **Noeru les manda saludos especiales! (ese chico cautivo mi retorcido corazon) ANUNCIO: mi ojiplata tendrá presentación especial! Espérenlo pondrá celoso a Haru (para emoción de la mayoria)!( nota: Haru se olvido del gato)

Volviendo al cap.! wowowowo me mataran por dejarlo en esa parte! Hasta yo misma dije porque! Ahí noooo, _pero las palabras me dijeron, déjalo, ahí esta bien._ xD ahora… quien será la voz misterioso…. (digan sus apuestas!) Esta escritora suya extrañaba hablar con ustedes por aquí, y este cap huuuuu.. espero que les gustes! Opiniones, mensajes de muerte y críticas son bienvenidas. Que mas mmmm que hasta aquí es todo lo que queria decir.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos ustedes por comentar y estar al pendiente de mi historia! De verdad me hacen feliz! Espero que cada cap que lean Mako y Haru se les clave mas en el corazón, se que mi historia no es perfecta pero mejoro para cuando sea el momento escriba un cap. "que jamás olvidaran" (lagrimas).

Besos y muuuchos abrazos de osos hambriento para todos! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Que el dia que suba el cap. 12 ese dia es especial ¿adivinan? Nos vemos!


End file.
